


Another Impression

by AinsleyVenters



Series: Pride and Prejudice & Emma in Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But he’s secretly a Hufflepuff, Demisexual Darcy, Eavesdropping, Emma's Trademark Bad Matchmaking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gryffindor Knightley, Hate to Love, Head boy Darcy, Head girl Elizabeth, Hogwarts Prefect Darcy, Hogwarts Prefect Elizabeth, Hogwarts Prefect Emma, Hogwarts Prefect Knightley, Hogwarts Prefects, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Howlers (Harry Potter), No beta we die like the serotonin in my brain, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Elizabeth, Slytherin Darcy, Slytherin Emma, TW: heterosexuality, at least she tries, obviously, on Elizabeth’s part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinsleyVenters/pseuds/AinsleyVenters
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy find themselves intertwined with each other despite their wishes.A history about maturing, the mistakes along the way and house integration.An Hogwarts AU.Includes reference links for HP lore so there's no need to have much knowledge about it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwilliam Darcy & Emma Woodhouse & George Knigthtley, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Georgiana Darcy, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Series: Pride and Prejudice & Emma in Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018704
Comments: 123
Kudos: 191





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and lighthearted because I was feeling down some days ago, so this happened. Also because I had a crazy dream about Pride and Prejudice and Hogwarts but couldn't find a work on it.  
> There are a lot of adaptations I love and I will be taking inspiration from some, but it's mostly based on the original book.  
> It's a Hogwarts AU, but it's not exactly a Harry Potter one since I don't plan on mentioning dates or characters that would set one to the history.  
> You don't have to have read Pride and Prejudice or Emma, but some things here can count as spoilers, I think.  
> Also, Darcy's name here is William Darcy instead of Fitzwilliam Darcy.  
> I don't endorse or partake in any of JK Rowling's transphobic views. Also, ew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A library is for knowledge.

**Part I — Library**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

The first thing Lizzie ever heard William Darcy say about her was ‘she is not beautiful enough to get me out of my metaphorical chair.’ 

At the time, carrying her fourth year books behind one of the library’s bookshelves, she was a little offended. 

Charles Bingley—the person her older sister Jane only had eyes for—asked Darcy to go with him and ask Jane and her for a double date, saying ‘look, her sister, Elizabeth. She is beautiful too. Not as much of Jane, of course. But she is fun.'

And really, she didn’t expect Darcy to take interest in her, really, but that was just being rude. She knew him a little, as much you could know someone in the same year as you that you didn’t interact with. But since Lizzie had a tendency to observe characters, she knew a thing or another about Darcy.

She knew he was arrogant and proud, maybe he even had some of the sick pureblood pride. 

So she wasn’t going to feel bad about a mean thing someone she didn’t respect said.

Later, she even made fun about it with Charlotte and Jane, they laughed and she decided it didn’t really matter. Her sister was pretty enough for the both of them.

———

In her fifth year, she became prefect for Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, so did Darcy for Slytherin. 

It ended up not really being a problem, since they didn’t have to interact that much. But from the little they did, her first impression solidified.

And she made a friend in Emma Woodhouse, their year other Slytherin prefect. Emma was always lively and smiling, full of advice and schemes. Always at some sort of bickering with George Knightley, one of the Gryffindor's prefects.

She still remembered asking Emma if she dated William Darcy, and watching the girl laugh for two minutes straight. _'Will is a sweetie, I could never date him, he is like a little brother',_ she said. Elizabeth, who couldn't really see _sweetie_ or _little brother_ ever making sense when applying to Darcy, tried to indicate politely that Emma flirted with him all the time. 

_'Well, flirting is fun. It’s just that Will knows I'm not interested, and he has no interest in me so I can do it without worry. I used to do it to practice when we were younger, now it is mostly to make fun of him, since he never learned what to answer back.’_

She didn’t understand Emma’s logic till this day, but didn’t press it. After all, Emma’s relationship with Darcy wasn’t half as strange as hers with George. They would make fun of each other, fight about every other thing and compete on everything possible.

Emma mentioned the three of them knew each other since childhood. Something about wealthy families being close. Not that Lizzie understood much about that.

Jane and Charles were still dancing around each other. They weren’t exactly dating apparently, but they were always around. Until Darcy decided to tell his friend he should break up things with Jane. Because she was ‘not really interested'.

Lizzie was also sure Charles’ sister had a finger in it, since Caroline was always around before and suddenly was always busy when Jane tried to talk to her about what happened.

For the next seven months in which she watched her sister’s heart break again and again every time she saw Charles or remembered him, Elizabeth decided she hated Darcy.

They only reconciled after summer break, in which Jane received a letter a week after they came home and started having a new one almost every day, to their mother’s delight, who was already talking about marriage and babies.

In her sixth year, she started to have to interact with Darcy even more. On perfect duty, with Emma or when hanging out with Jane and Charles outside the castle. It felt almost like he was following her. He was even around on her quidditch games—which she was pretty sure he wasn’t even really interested in, since whenever she and Charles talked about it, his face went blank—, and sometimes she would pretend for a moment, just for a moment, that the quaffle was his head as she threw it across the loops.

But she loved being a prefect, was very fond of Emma and it was her sister last year at Hogwarts, so she wasn't going to let him get in her way.

So she was as polite as possible, but she made her witty remarks, had her fun and hoped for a time when she didn’t have to look at Darcy’s face everyday.

It was still weird, of course. Once he made a comment about the performance of the Chudley Cannons, impling they had a chance for the Cup. A few times he would talk about the weather, and then add 'it's a beautiful day to fly.' Once he told her she smelled like the potions classroom. She had no idea what was even his problem anymore.

One night, at the library studying for their N.E.W.T.s, Emma said something strange on a night Darcy for some reason wasn’t there.

“You know Lizzie, you and Will match. You should hang out more often. Alone.”

Lizzie put down her quill and tried to figure out if all the late nights of studying were damaging Emma’s astute brain. But she already knew Emma loved matchmaking. She sometimes would talk about her friend Anne Taylor and a boy named Weston who she brought together somehow.

Lately, her new project was a girl named Harriet, who ‘really needed some guidance’. 

From what Lizzie could gather, Emma got a little put off by the endeavor since the guy she was setting Harriet up with ended up asking her out instead.

So, apparently she was moving on to Lizzie.

“You must be going insane.”

“I know he looks mean, but he is nice, I promise, he just needs some encouragement. If you ask him out, I am sure—”

“Darcy is the last man on earth I would go out with. He doesn’t deserve my attention, even if he was remotely interested in it.” 

Saying it tasted like payback, even though a cheap one. And it made Emma never mention it again.

On their train back home after the end of the school year, Jane had a diamond ring on her right hand, which made Lizzie feel like her sister wasn't coming home at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know about HP sorting sistem:  
> Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry.  
> Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play.  
> Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, curiosity, creativity and wit.  
> Slytherin House values ambition, leadership, self-preservation, cunning and resourcefulness.  
> Source: [Hogwarts Houses](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Houses)  
> [Chudley Cannons](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chudley_Cannons)  
> — AV


	2. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bleachers are for spectators, not players.

**Part II — Bleachers**

_William Darcy_

The first time Will really took notice of Elizabeth Bennet, it was their fourth year at Hogwarts. 

"Come on Will, help me out?" asked his Hufflepuff friend.

Will lifted his eyes from the parchment propped on his DADA book, where he was trying to calculate how much money he needed to move out of his aunt’s house taking Georgiona with him. The answer was ‘a lot .’

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Charles flustered, "By... You know, coming with me, on a double date or something. Please, Will, I can't stop thinking about her."

Will was too used to Charles falling in love left and right to pay much attention to details. "Who?"

"Jane Bennet."

Will hummed, going through the books on the self, looking for a title to use on the potion assignment. He was pretty sure Jane Bennet won the ‘most charming’ of the third year. Not that he didn't pay much attention to it, he didn't even vote on the thing really, but he knew about it because two of his friends organized the thing in the first place. It was really just an excuse for them to compete, anyway.

Emma and George were always on to something, last year it was the public vote thing with way too many categories, like ‘most charming’, ‘smartest’, ‘best quidditch player’, ‘best at blowing stuff up’, ‘most likely to become a teacher’ and others. Will actually won ‘least likely to get detention’ and ‘honorary Hufflepuff’, the last he was pretty sure his friends had rigged and hoped the word didn't get to his aunt.

Charles won ‘least likely to use a curse word’ which was probably true.

"Look, her sister, Elizabeth,” Charles tried again, "she is beautiful too. Not as much, of course. But she is fun. And sometimes she says things I don't really understand, like you do."

Elizabeth Bennet had won 'best chaser', ‘most likely to win in a duel’ and ‘most likely to survive a zombie apocalypse’, from what he remembered. 

Will looked ahead of them, Elizabeth had a book in her hands, completely absorbed by it.

"She is not beautiful enough to get me out of my metaphorical chair," he said simply.

The truth was that no one ever was until then, really. But he wasn't sure he could explain his lack of interest to someone who fell in love every chance they got.

———

Will hated being wrong.

On the few times he was, he didn’t like to admit it.

But apparently, Elizabeth existed with the purpose to prove him flawed.

At first, his mistakes were without consequence. He thought her appearance was plain and that she could not incite his interest.

Sure, he said out loud at the library, but he didn’t think Charles would hold it against him, or even care. It held no consequence.

It began slowly. He would be in her presence from time to time—when hanging out with Charles and Jane—and notice a small thing.

First, she told a clever joke and he noticed her dark eyes, the way they shined when she smiled.

Then one time at the prefect’s lounge when studying, she brushed her auburn hair in her fingers before tying it up in a bun and he couldn’t for his life take his eyes off her.

And then, on the quidditch pitch, scoring a goal after the other, flying so proficentity and fast even though her broom was an older model. 

Till then it was fine really. He was attracted to her, he could admit that. It was fine.

He never felt like that towards anyone before, but he was fourteen, it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? Right.

Until she started making him question things he believed in.

From his observations, Jane wasn’t all that interested in Charles. She acted the same with everyone and gave no indication of her feelings being something more than friendship.

So when Caroline came to Will saying she read a letter where Jane’s mother talked on end about the Bingley’s family wealth and Jane marrying Charles, Will decided he should counsel his friend to pull himself from the imprudent relationship before he got hurt.

He didn’t see Elizabeth that much after that and was easier that way, not being tempened every time she smiled or when she demonstrated her wit by speaking about the most diverse matters.

Until, in the summer he received a letter from Charles who said _‘I love her. I am not sure what I felt before all those times, but I know it wasn’t love, because this is ’_ , ' _I wrote to her, because I couldn’t believe she would fool me like that_ ' and ‘ _her answer is all I need. I respect you, my friend, but I believe you were wrong about Jane.’_

And at first, he was wary, really. But when the sixth year arrived, he heard Elizabeth talking with Jane at the bleachers of another quidditch game, the first one of the season and with George as the Gryffindor captain.

“I don’t want him to think I don’t like him, but I don't want him to upset his family either,” said Jane in a low voice.

“Well, you clearly do like him, he is blind if he can’t see it. Just forget it, Jane. It doesn’t matter what Caroline thinks or what stupid things our mother says. You like him because you fit together. You are allowed happiness. Merlin knows you are too similar for your own good.”

It took him weeks to reflect on it and come to a conclusion. And he didn’t have much doubt then. They were very close friends, if Elizabeth—who knew her sister her whole life—believed in Jane’s feelings, who could say they aren't true?

So he decided to observe a little closer when in their presence. And saw Jane reach for Charles' hand with trembling fingers and flushed cheeks. Saw her insist on splitting the bill when in Hogsmeade and even decline Charles buying her an expensive bag she liked at a store window.

He was wrong again.

Then, it came the younger sisters. All three of them. And their mother.

The older one insisted on ‘performing’ when there was an opportunity, including once singing an anthem to Ravenclaw embarrassingly out of tune before a match.

The other two only interests seemed to be flirting and gossiping, really.

He couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed sometimes at their naive comments and reckless behavior.

Once, after a particularly intense match—quidditch had never been this interesting before—they were walking to the Great Hall to eat and all the Bennet sisters were there.

"Lizzie, you're going to end up getting on a big team!" Said a very excited Kitty.

"It's just a hobby really, I wouldn't make it. And if I did, I would be bored the second I got famous, believe me," she answered, undoing her braid as they walked.

He could smell her hair, and for some reason, even after all the exercise, it smelled like lavender. He was convinced she existed to torment him.

"I would love you to be famous," said Lydia, "you could get me in all the parties and introduce me to all the handsome rich men, since we can't all find them so easily like Jane."

"Mary, could you go ahead with Lydia and Kitty?" asked Jane. "We have some things to discuss about our next Hogmead trip."

After they left, Jane sighed looking at the floor. "I am sorry. They just don't realize they are being inadequate sometimes. Our mother, she… It doesn't matter, I will talk to her."

"Jane, don't worry about it," said Elizabeth, pushing her hair off her shoulder in a practiced motion. "She is eleven, and is an airhead, she will figure things out eventually, so will Kitty and Mary. We were all stupid in our own aways when young. And about mother, you know I hate the whole 'get a rich husband' talk as much as you do, but the world goes like this: if a common woman like mother talks about marriage and wealth prospects it’s indecorous, if a rich one does, it’s tea time."

It took him some days still to reflect on it, but it became clear and it hit him. He had been judging them about all this time, including their mother, a woman he never met, but his aunt was the same. Even currently, she would bring up marriage like it was an on and off switch he didn't press because he wanted to behave badly. Was there really a difference?

Even Georgiana had her quirks and weird behaviors, so had he when young. Was he in a place to judge?

Some of these mistakes of his, he told Georgiana about in his weekly letters. He told her about Elizabeth really, partly because it happened naturally, partly because he wanted her to have a good female role model.

By the sixth year, he had realized his admiration and respect for her only grew by each day, and diminishing his feelings was a hopeless endeavour. So he decided to strengthen their relationship by expending more time with her whenever possible. He didn’t seek her out when she was alone, since they weren't that close yet, but went to every match she played and hung around Emma more, since they were friends.

As the school year ended, he was sure it was going well. He even indicated interest in quidditch the other week, by making a remark about the Chudley Cannons—only to be told by her they hadn't really won a Cup for decades.

He was just waiting for a moment alone with her to ask her out after the exams were over. Maybe they could go to London in the summer and even start exchanging letters while waiting for it. He would like to write to her, that way he could express himself better.

One night, he came to the library later then he normally would, since George insisted on complaining about Emma. _‘What did she expect? Elton to fall in love with someone else when she is alroud?’_ his friend had said, strangely upset.

When he arrived at the library, he saw Emma and Elizabeth already at a table by themselves. Elizabeth had her back to him, but Emma saw him. He observed with utter horror as something flashed in her eyes as she said:

“You know Lizzie, you and Will match. You should hang out more often. Alone.”

Will froze in place, but tried to calm down, Elizabeth had no reason to refuse him, or it was what he believed before she answered.

“You must be going insane.”

“I know he looks mean, but he is nice, I promise, he just needs some encouragement. If you ask him out, I am sure—” 

“Darcy is the last man on earth I would go out with. He doesn’t deserve my attention, even if he was remotely interested in it.” 

The inflection on her voice was almost disgusted and it hit like a punch on his throat. He got out of the library as fast as he could without making a sound, bearly seeing Emma’s mortified apologetic look at his direction.

He found George where he left him before, on the quidditch pitch reading for some test or other. He can barely hold the words before they leave him. “Why would she reject me like that?”

“Who?” George distractedly asked. “Wait, Emma?” he asked again, suddenly alarmed.

Will felt himself deflate already, not used to talking about things like these. “No. Someone else.”

“I don’t know man. I would date you,” his friend offered, closing his book.

“That's not the point. It’s not you I was looking to ask out,” Will said running a hand through his hair.

The Gryfindor pretended to be offended, “that’s cold. What happened anyway? I haven't seen you interested in someone in… well, never actually.”

“She’s… different. And she just said… She shattered my beliefs of her interest in me.”

“Had she shown interest in you before?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have any experience on this.” He changed his weight from one foot to the other.

“She asks you questions, laughs at you jokes, seeks you out or tries to get an excuse to touch you? Anything like that.”

“Not really,” he said in a low voice, cheeks warming.

“What made you believe she would say yes?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before, it looked simpler. You and Emma sometimes say someone is interested in me, and… The money, the name, you know how it goes. It didn't occur to me that she would refuse.”

“Will, do you really think the girl you like so much would be the kind to care about money? Because I see the way you look at people like that, and like me tell you, it always looks like you are planning murder.”

And it was so clearly true that he couldn't believe he didn’t see it before. “Maybe you are right…” he said, even though George was clearly right, because he still didn't admiting he was wrong.

“Will, there’s nothing wrong in liking someone that doesn’t reciprocate the feeling. It’s not about what you can get.”

“What’s it about then?”

“Making sure they are happy, I think. But it’s different for everyone.”

They stayed there for a little longer, studying Potions for a while before Will headed out to the dormitories in the dungeons. There, he found Emma sitting on one of the stuffed chairs waiting for him, an apology on her lips.

“Don’t worry. It was my fault. Just don’t do anything about it ok? Promise me?”

“Will, the two of you—”

He suspected what came after that and didn't want to hear it. “She isn't interested, Emma. It 's fine. Just forget it. I will be over it before autumn.”

That night, Emma promised him not to meddle with it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to tell you, fellow ao3 user that may not be aware of this, that it IS possible to leave more than one kudos. The site just warns you that you have already done that, but counts it all the same.  
> I, of course, have no ulterior motive to tell you this.  
> Sincerely  
> — AV


	3. Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parlour is where you receive visitors.

**Part III — Parlour**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Lizzie didn't hate the summer, she just needed it to end as quickly as possible because she couldn't stand it anymore. 

The twins, Kitty and Lydia, couldn't stay still for more than ten minutes. Mary didn't seem to shut up on the parroted opinions she took away from books. Their mother went on and on about Jane and how proud she was and Lizzie knew she wasn't talking about her career.

Her father was capable of finding some amusement in these things, but she wasn't, at least not anymore. Because before, Jane was always by her side, laughing with her.

These days, even though the house was as noisy as ever, she felt completely alone. She even did something she never had the opportunity to do before: she went on a date.

After graduating, Jane had managed to get a position for training at St. Mungus as she wanted since she was a small girl. She and Charles were renting in a small flat in London. He actually wanted to buy them an apartment, but Jane had convinced him otherwise, after all she had reasons to be wary of Charles' money.

It wasn't that Lizzie wasn’t happy about her sister’s engagement, she just didn’t expect to lose her so fast.

When they asked for help in the moving process, she said yes and ended up finding Darcy on the door of the flat on casual wizarding robes. He looked her up and down and muttered something.

“What?”

He seemed uncertain as he speaked, “it’s just, hm… What are you wearing?”

She didn’t have the patience for that at the moment. Probably something to do with the fact that the guy she was seeing, George Wickham, turned out to be an asshole. “Tank top, jeans shorts. Why? Never saw it?”

He actually shook his head, his cheeks still pink from the heat of the outside.

“Well, just look at the street acquaintance yourself with muggle fashion,” she pointed at the window with her head.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “is your mother…?

“My father. Even though sometimes I can’t believe he is the one that doesn’t have magic,” she stared at the door as she spoke. “Have you knocked on the door?”

“Yes, they asked for a minute.”

As if summoned, a dilesved Charles opened the door, holding a smile so big it could split his face in half. “Come in, we were just moving some boxes out of the way.”

They made two steps inside before Jane appeared.

“Lizzie, Will,” she greeted with a smile that could rival Charle’s. “I am sorry for the mess around, we were just baking cookies.”

“And moving boxes,” added Charles, trying to keep the history without holes.

Lizzie couldn't help herself, “if that is what is called now.”

They promptly blushed.

“Hey, we were not your parents, it’s not our business, you don’t have to justify yourselves.” She added, “how is the moving going?”

Quikly there were back talking, Lizzie and Jane began working unpacking the bedroom and leaving the others behind. It was comforting being around Jane after so many busy days her sister had.

“We went on a shopping trip on the muggle part of town yesterday and he was completely enchanted by all the kitchen appliances. He would have bought them all if I wasn’t there to explain that we didn’t need most. It was so much fun.”

“I can see the shopping trip was very fun indeed,” said Lizzie, holding up a Victoria’s Secret sealed bag she found in the closet while putting away some of Jane’s clothes. “Just, I know I said it before, but isn’t it too much too fast? The engagement, living together, maybe even the lingerie? You graduated from Hogwarts a month ago.”

“I know it seems a lot. But I feel like I've known him all my life. We have such... I don’t mean that there won't be problems or anything, it’s just that, I am where I wish to be right now. With him by my side. He is a wonderful partner.” 

“You would tell me if you weren’t happy, right?”

Jane’s smile was radiant. “Of course I would. And I am, I am so happy. I even bought lace lingerie, for Merlin’s sake! I just wish you would be as happy as I am right now. I wish I could share this feeling with everyone I love.”

“I’m fine. I’m not not happy,” she answered a little defensively. “And there’s something we didn’t have time to talk about before. I don't understand, you didn’t want to use his parents’ money, but they must be the ones paying for the expenses since ours parents weren’t.”

“They aren’t, actually. Will has landed us money for the first months, we signed papers on Gringotts and everything. We plan to start paying back as soon as we start making money at our jobs of course. He asked not to tell anyone about it, but I think it’s fine for you to know.”

“How did he convince his parents of this? It’s not change money either, it’s enough to apply to rent a flat.”

“His parents weren’t alive anymore and he is seventeen. He said he will need it back by the time he graduates, but by them we'll have already paid back for sure.” She looked at her wrist watch, ”I will get the biscuits out of the oven.”

Lizzie observed from her place at the bedroom door as Jane took the tray outthe oven to cool.

“I am considering talking to her about staying at Hogwarts for the breaks if she doesn’t get to Slytherin,” said Darcy, in the middle of a conversation with Charles.

She wondered what he was talking about, it sounded like a punishment, not letting someone spend the holidays at home.

“Well, I don’t think she will get Slytherin, but I didn’t think you would either so…” Charles walked to the kitchen counter, getting a very Polishop-like contraption from underneath, “look Will, this makes juice, it uses electricity for it, which is muggle’s magic. I’m going to make us lemonade to go with the biscuits.”

Darcy sat on the counter chair to look at the process. “I didn’t know muggles had magic,” he said, frowning and looking at Jane.

Lizzie sat beside him, on the only other chair and watched Jane plating the biscuits using a kitchen glove. “They don’t. It’s science. Electricity is a form of energy, like the energy your body uses to function. Your body uses chemical energy, the appliances and light bulbs use electrical energy, which is the same as lightning. The wires conduct it to where you wish it to be used.”

He nodded as if impressed, “isn't it dangerous?”

“A little. As much as getting as spell wrong I think. It’s very good for communication.” She pointed at the small modern telephone on the counter, “I could use this to call my parent’s house, we would hear each other's voices.”

“That is very useful. Why isn't it used in the wizarding world?”

“Well, the first answer is wizards don’t like changes. The second is:—”, she levitated the last biscuit from the tray to the plate and the juice appliance promptly stopped working, only to come back when she set it,—“magic interferes with electricity. In places like Hogwarts where there is so much magic around, you can’t even light a bulb.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“Our father is a university professor. He taught me some before I went to Hogwarts. He taught us all many things we wouldn’t see at school, actually. Like mathematics, science, biology.”

"Shakespeare," added Jane with dreamy eyes.

“Who is this Shakespeare guy?” asked Charles, who had clearly decided to turn the lemonade into a pink one instead, if the cranberries in the blender were anything to go by.

It ended up being a fun afternoon, Lizzie decided as they ate peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and drank pink lemonades with tiny umbrellas—another one of Charles’ findings—even though Darcy was there.

———

Lizzie received a letter appointing her as the new Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Being a prefect was something she enjoyed doing. It was much more than taking points away and guarding hallways like most students seemed to think. They organized the festivities decorations, helped first years along when needed and assisted teachers when often. 

That year something Lizzie really believed in would take place: the House Integration and Fraternity Project. It was something long anticipated since the war. The objective was to deconstruct bigotry between houses and consequently—hopefully—between purebloods, half-blood and muggleborns. 

On the long folded parchment about the implantation of the project, she found a lot of information. Prefects were going to have an important role in it, even more than the teachers. They would oversee inter house activities, promote them and pose as exemples themselves.

The other part of the letter also informed Lizzie that Darcy was the new Head Boy. 

She wasn't excited about it, he would probably be invested in the project as well given him being a pureblood, a Slytherin and the new Head Boy.

That summer, her family went to Diagon Alley early. She made herself scarce as soon as possible to find Charlotte in the Ice Cream Parlour. They talked for a while, Lizzie told her about the new Heads of the prefects and how weird Darcy acted last year around her last school year.

“You are starting to sound like Emma, just stop,” she told Charlotte when her friend suggested the most outrageous possibility.

“Maybe you should stop talking about him, then we would have another subject.”

“Well I am frustrated, wouldn't you be?”

“Yeah, Merlin forbid I was Head Girl and the handsome Head Boy had a crush on me.”

“First of all, you aren’t even interested in men. Second, Darcy is not handsome. Thirdly, he doesn’t have a crush on me. You just have an hyperactive imagination.”

“He is handsome, I can find him objectively handsome without being attracted to him. And he keeps staring at you, what else could be?”

“Maybe he is plotting my murder or something.”

“Come on Lizzie, we are Ravenclaws. Occam's razor.”

“Fine, maybe he thinks my face is like a train wreck and can’t stop staring at it.”

They laughed together and Lizzie already felt lighter. “I don’t know what his deal is, seriously.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes, Lizzie. ‘His deal’, as you put it, is sort of obvious,” said her friend, scoping the last of her ice cream.

But Lizzie never actually heard Charlotte’s opinion on the matter, because her sister Maria stormed the parlour looking for her and talking about needing help with the books. Lizzie said goodbye to them and stayed behind to finish her waffle cup.

“Hm, hello, could I have a banana split with extra cherries?” asked a low, childish voice to the lady on the counter. She seemed nervous on her stance, looking around and moving her hands together.

After ordering and apparently realizing most of the tables are occupied, she came to LIzzie’s table. “Can I sit here?” asked the girl, blushing.

“Sure. I’m Lizzie,” and she decided to stay a little longer even though her ice cream was, by then, already over.

“I am Georgie.”

Being a prefect gave Lizzie the ability to recognize the mixed look of fear and wonder in her eyes. “First year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes. We’re going through the material list. ”

“Have you been in Diagon Alley before?”

“Yes. My brother brings me here since his first year. And buys me ice cream.”

“Where is he now?”

“In Gringotts, withdrawing money. I don’t like the tracks, they make me sick.”

“One of my sisters gets sick too, sometimes.”

“Are you going to Hogwarts too?”

“Yes. It’s going to be my seventh year.”

“My brother is in seventh year too.” She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, “I don't really know in which house I will get.”

“Are you nervous about it?”

“My aunt… she says she wants me in Slytherin, or I will embarrass my brother.”

Lizzie frowned, because why would someone say that to a child? “And what does your brother say?”

Georgie’s face brightened, “he says it doesn't matter. He has a friend who was a Hufflepuff, and one on Gryffindor. And he told the most amazing person in Hogwarts is a Ravenclaw.”

She smiled playfully, “is that so? I am from Ravenclaw. Maybe I know them.”

“She is—”

“Georgiana, why did you leave Flourish and Blotts? I looked for you everywhere,” said a deep familiar voice behind Lizzie.

As he approached, taking a stance besides the table, between the two of them, Lizzie recognized him.

“I left a note with the shopkeeper to hand to you. It got really crowded after you left so I reserved the books to pay later today and was looking at shop windows. Then I came to get ice cream and met Lizzie.”

“Darcy,” she offered, hoping her voice is not too cold.

He seemed to have lost some of the poise. “Elizabeth. I am sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s fine. We were just talking for a little bit.”

“Thank you for that.” He paused, unsure, “how is your family?”

“They are fine. Buying potions equipment. I finished early.”

“I see,” he said, and turned to Georgie. “Elizabeth is Jane’s sister. Remember her?”

“Charlie's fiancee, right? She is really nice. I liked her.”

That made Elizabeth open a smile, “she is. She is training to be a healer at St. Mungus.”

“She must be so smart,” commented Georgie, impressed.

“She is. She loves taking care of people, and couldn't hurt a spider,” Lizzie said it looking straight at Darcy.

He seemed lost for a moment. “Maybe it's time we go, Ana. We took enough of Elizabeth’s time.”

The girl looked between the two of them. “Ok… Bye, Lizzie.”

“Bye, Georgie. See you on the train.”

She watched them head to Ollivanders before getting up herself. Lizzie stopped and looked for a moment at the Quality Quidditch Supplies’ store, knowing very well she would have no time to play this year, that she would have to quit the team.

Later that day, she saw Darcy and Georgie through the Magical Menagerie’s window and tried not to notice how gentle he was with his sweet sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Electricity](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Electricity)  
> [Head Girl/Boy](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Head_Boy_or_Girl)  
> [Ice Cream](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Florean_Fortescue%27s_Ice_Cream_Parlour)  
> [Occam's razor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occam%27s_razor)  
> [Gringotts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gringotts_Wizarding_Bank)  
> [Flourish and Blotts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flourish_and_Blotts)  
> [Quality Quidditch Supplies](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quality_Quidditch_Supplies)  
> [Magical Menagerie](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Menagerie)  
> \- AV


	4. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alley is a narrow passageway.

**Part IV — Alley**

_William Darcy_

When Will was eight and his parents died, he and little Georgiana went to live in Aunt Catherine's Manor.

"Your parents," she said, "were reckless. Really, who leaves their children to get inside a metal contraption to go somewhere instead of Apparating? It's undignified.”

What he understood at the time was that his parents went to a muggle concert with their school friends, something about beetles he didn't understand. It was the first time they went out of the house together since Georgiana was born, leaving them with the nanny.

"It's your father's fault. I told Anne. Marrying a blood traitor like him? Inexcusable. And of course he was Hufflepuff." Most of what she had said so far was to the whole room, like a speech to an imaginary audience. She turned her head to Will then, looking him up and down. "You, boy. You’ll be a Slytherin, marry a deserving woman and bring pride back to your family."

Will didn't answer. 

He didn't answer because he never really knew what to say to his aunt. He didn't understand everything she said, but it made him feel hurt. Made him want to gather his baby sister in his arms and run away. But he didn't.

He didn't know how.

Because his parents had never made him feel like that. 

———

After receiving his acceptance letter to Hogwarts he had nightmares every night about being sorted. Sometimes Gryffindor, sometimes Ravenclaw, sometimes Hufflepuff, but never Slytherin. 

In the dream the person covered in dark robes that had told him his house, became his aunt. She always said something like ‘ _ well, it seems I will have to train Georgiana to carry the family legacy.’ _

Will hated every moment of it.

He had to protect his sister.

Over the years he and Georgiana had tutors and governesses and were looked after for every need, but his aunt's preference for him was clear. He watched his sister become shier and unsure as the time passed and the reprimands grew. 

He didn’t go against his aunt because, as she liked to remind them, they owned her everything. But he did the best to divert the attention to himself, even though he hated it, so she left his sister alone.

Since arriving at the mansion, he noticed his aunt took pleasure in planning his life. His cousin, Anne, who had the same name as his mother, lived there as well, and Aunt Catherine liked to talk about ‘ _ how it would be fortunate for my Anne and you to marry. _ ’

Anne didn't do much besides stare at walls and stay in her room. Her mother said it was a health issue, but the scarred way Anne reacted—before tearing up—when he did accidental magic and made a book float told him something else was happening.

When he was twelve, it became clear Anne was a squib when her letter didn’t arrive.

Aunt Catherine didn't say a word about marriage with Anne again.

Wiltshire housed two more families and their manors: the Woodhouse’s and the Knightley’s.

Will grew up seeing the children of the families from time to time and became friends with Emma and George, both the same age as him.

When the three of them rode the train with two second year Hufflepuffs, Fitz and Charles, all he could think about was the sorting. When Fitz told him he has the personality of a Hufflepuff, He started sweating profusely. 

He was sorted into Slytherin. 

The next morning at breakfast he received a letter from his aunt telling it was 'not a surprise.'

———

After leaving Elizabeth at the Ice Cream Parlour, Will and Georgiana walked to Ollivander.

“Is Lizzie Elizabeth Bennet?” She asked when they were halfway.

“Yes.”

“I see why you like her.”

Since the first year in Hogwarts, he wrote Ana a letter every week he was away. He didn’t want her to feel alone, in the dreadful manor with only their aunt for company. So he told her about his week, she told him about hers. But he wasn’t very good at hiding anything from her, so she was aware he admired Elizabeth Bennet.

He just didn’t tell her Elizabeth hated him.

Luckly, his sister didn't press the matter.

Normally, he would go to Diagon Alley with Emma and George, but he wanted Georgiana to have a good day, and knew she wouldn't have his full attention if they went with his friends, so he agreed to go with them again later on the week, leaving the day for his sister only.

It was a good day. Her wand took some time to be found, but eventually it worked. Her smile was so big he couldn't help but smile himself. They bought her materials, clothes and came back for her books.

“Did you give the animal you will choose any thought?” he asked as they left Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

She bit her lip looking down. “I don’t need one, it's fine.”

“Do you want one?”

She frowned, looking at her feet. “Aunt Catherine said…”

He hunched over a little, because he wanted her to look at him and listen. “Ana, I am seventeen now, legally I can be your guardian. I just need to finish Hogwarts, get us a place, find a job. If you want me to be your guardian, of course.” Will told her, because he had been thinking about it for years.

What he wished most for in life was for her to be happy and safe.

“I… I want that,” she said, radiant.

He straightened his back. “Good, let's get you that cat you've been obsessed with since you arrived.”

———

When they arrived at the manor, he floated the packages to Georgiana’s room, including the cat. She smiled delighted, thanked him for the day and ran after it.

He was about to go after her and help set up the room for the cat—they had agreed it would be better for ‘Piano’ to stay at her room until they left for school—when Minnie, one of the many house-elves, told him that ‘Lady Catherine’ was waiting for him in the sitting room.

“How was the shopping trip?” Asked his aunt over a cup of afternoon tea.

“It went well, we were able to find everything she needed.”

“And your list?”

“I’ll go to Diagon Alley later this week again, with George and Emma to buy my materials.”

“You didn’t ask me for money before going,” she said, eyes always sharp and waiting to find a flaw, a secret.

He decided downplaying was the best for now, while he still lived with her. “I withdrew it for the Darcy account. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“It’s that so? Hm…” She seemed to dwell on it for a brief period before turning to look at him again. “Your letter, did you make it?”

“Made it?” he asked, confused.

“Head Boy.”

He then understood what would come next. “Yes, I am going to be Head Boy this year.”

“That’s good. Hogwarts can be too… Democratic at times, it’s better to oversee control, don’t you think?” 

He nodded, because it seemed like too much effort to use his words for the lie.

“You must never forget that you are better and above most of them. That their choices and blood make them inferior. If you remember that, you might make it all the way to Minister one day.” She had that tone she always used when talking about ancestry, the one of someone who believes to be telling something important.

He no longer had patience for that conversation, so he told her what he needed to say before he could make his leave. “I bought Georgiana a cat. A present for her first year.”

“A cat?”

“It’s important to have an animal companion at the beginning. It’ll be staying in the castle during the school year, of course.” 

“Of course.” She seemed appeased by his concession, but still not that glad by the idea of an animal in the house. Will’s owl, Morgan, still had no permission to stay inside, residing in the manor’s owlery instead.

He hoped it would not be a problem for much longer.

That night, he had a peaceful dream in which he, Georgiana and Elizabeth—all wearing different-coloured ties—had dinner together in the Great Hall all by themselves. They ate and talked and laughed and above all, they felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Apparating](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Apparition)  
> [Wiltshire](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wiltshire)  
> [Ollivanders](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ollivanders)  
> [Sugarplum's Sweet Shop](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sugarplum's_Sweets_Shop)  
> [House-elves](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/House-elf)  
> [Minister](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Minister_for_Magic)  
> And yes, I chose Wiltshire, because apparently I am that low effort.  
> — AV


	5. Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carriage is for transportation.

**Part V — Carriage**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

On the first of September, Lizzie was more than ready to get out of the house. She longed for Hogwarts, the freedom, the busyness of it. 

She and her younger sisters said goodbye to their parents and embarked on the train. She walked to the front levitating her trunk beside her. Elizabeth prepared herself before opening the door to the prefect’s carriage. “Good afternoon,” she greeted them with a smile.

From there it was easy chatter, putting away the bags, taking turns in behind the folding screen to change clothes and making the new prefects feel welcome—she had all of their names decorated already.

After changing, she counted them quickly, making sure everyone was there.  _ Twenty three _ . She counted again.  _ Twenty three. _ Scanning the room with quick eyes, she realized who was missing.  _ Darcy. _

Lizzie had most of the summer to dread working with Darcy, but she was resigned now. She was ready for the arrogance, the superiority, even for the broodiness. But she wasn’t ready for him to be irresponsible. 

She still remembered clearly their encounters over the summer. His interest in physics and tiny paper umbrellas. His sister was awfully sweet, and clearly admired her brother.

Ten minutes before departure, after talking with some professors, she decided she had waited enough. Lizzie introduced herself formally as Head Girl, assigned each of the newcomers a partner and gave the rest of them the liberty to choose theirs.

“During the ride, we will be taking turns making rounds on the train making sure everything is ok. You will work together for the first two weeks until you get used to the obligations.”

After, she allowed herself to sit for a moment, observing Emma and George gamble in an overcomplicated manner for chocolate frog cards.

On the carriage’s clock, they had five minutes before departure, so she resigned herself with Darcy lateness and asked four of the older prefects to start the rounds.

“Please check if anyone needs help putting away their trunks,” she reminded them.

Around four minutes after the train started to move, William Darcy appeared on the door, as serious as ever, a little out of air, Slytherin tie dyed a soft lavender color, flower crown on his head and a little bunch of flowers stuck above and on his Head boy badge.

“The king of fairies has finally arrived,” remarked George.

Darcy paid him no mind. Simply fixing his tie with a touch of his wand and taking off the flower crown.

Elizabeth stared at him for a half minute before talking, “may I have a word with you outside?”

His response was a nod, opening the door for her. She wanted to tell him she prefered he didn’t do that, but she didn’t. Because they needed a less aggressive relationship if she walked to survive this year working together.

“Why are you late? We were supposed to debrief them about the new house integration process.”

He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it. “I am sure you managed it.”

“We are supposed to do it together.”

“Well, I—” he stopped, as if realizing something. “Did you wait for me?”

She didn’t answer him, she instead said, “we need to pose as an united front for them, set the example. You must know this is even more important to Slytherin.”

“Of course. I just… I thought you would be okay doing it alone. You are good at it. Making people hear you.”

“What's that supposed to mean? And how does that excuse you from your responsibilities?” She enquired, pushing her hair behind her ear.

He seemed caught by the movement, staring at it for a few seconds before giving her an answer, “it doesn't really, I just thought you would be more comfortable if I wasn’t there. And my sister, she needed me.”

He probably knew she didn’t like him very much, then.

“I would be more comfortable if the person I share responsibilities with was around,” she answered, not sure why she was so moved by his lapse. “I— Alright, let's just get inside and talk to them. We can fill the others in when they come back,” Lizzie decided.

So they entered again and started to explain the immediate changes. The most surprising one, and the one that probably would be the most visible in the castle routine, was that the students were now allowed and  _ encouraged _ to share the Great Hall tables with other Houses.

Because Hogwarts was changing. The wizarding world was changing too. And segregation would take them no further.

———

When it was their time at the rounds, Lizzie felt uncomfortable. Darcy was still wearing the little flowers above his badge. She had already pretended not to see him carefully putting away the flower crown inside a big book to preserve.

“Georgie, she did the flowers?”

“Yes, she was so excited to try. She has been practicing all summer, not with a real wand of course. But she wanted to try a spell before getting to the castle.”

“That's what she needed you for?”

“She… Georgiana is shy and… She has trouble speaking her mind sometimes. She was nervous, I didn't want her to be alone.”

“I understand, I know what it is like to be protective of a younger sibling. Even though mine are a little loud sometimes.”

They went back to silence as they walked. Darcy had to set appart a couple that was a little too physical in a train full of children and she stopped a wand fight.

They ran into Georgiana a few carriages later. She was by the Honeydukes Express trolley, a black and white cat at her feet.

“Will, you didn't tell me they had calderon cakes!” she exclaimed to her brother.

“Well, you didn't ask. Just wait until supper, you will love it.”

“I still can sit with you, right? Even if I am not on Slytherin?”

“Of course you can. But you don't need to, only if you want.”

She nodded to her brother before turning to her, “hi Lizzie.”

“Hello Georgie. Who is that?” asked Lizzie, pointing at the cat following the girl.

“This is Piano. She is very sweet. And I can say I brought a piano to Hogwarts.”

Lizzie smiled. “I saw some of your spellwork, you are quite good at it.”

“Will helped, I didn't do much. Hm. Would you like something from the trolley? A calderan cake, perhaps?”

She was about to decline, not really hungry, but something in Darcy’s eyes made her stop. Like he was silently asking her to accept it. “Thank you, it’s kind of you.” Then turned to the witch in the Honeydukes’ uniform. “A chocolate peanut butter cake, please.”

“That's my favorite.”

Elizabeth proceeded to tell her about making one with her father over the holidays when she was younger. How they almost set fire to the kitchen. It was one of her favorite stories, and she was happy to make the young girl laugh.

“Will was right, you are great,” said Georgie. “Will, maybe I will have dinner with them and we can have breakfast together tomorrow?” She asked uncertain, using her head to point at the students she was sharing the cabin with.

“Of course, have fun.”

“I have to go now,” she announced, before waving goodbye and running back to her new colleagues.

“She is lovely,” Elizabeth said as they started waking again.

“Thank you. Your good impression of her is important to me.”

His answer made her stop on her tracks. “Why?”

He stopped too, looking back at her. “Because you are an admirable person,” he said, like it was obvious.

“What did she mean by you being right? About me being… Great?”

“I mentioned you to her. She doesn't have enough good female role models, I told her about this scientist I read about, Madame Marie Curie, also and I thought… I am sorry if it bothers you. I won’t mention it again.”

“I—It’s not a problem, I just don’t see what you would find admirable enough in me to tell your sister about.”

“Is that a joke? You must be aware of your qualities, your character.”

“I’m aware of who I am, of course.” And she was happy with it. “I just don’t see you approving of it.”

“I don't understand.”

“You do. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

He didn’t say a word more for the rest of their round, not to her at least. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

———

In the autonomous carriage they took together with their friends from the station to the castle, Lizzie observed Darcy put away the little bunch of flowers inside his pocket carefully, just as he had done to the flower crown. She could have asked, but she already knew the answer even though it made no sense.

‘Why did you walk around all day with that even though it was clear it made you embaressed?’ the words burning to leave her throat.

_ Because his sister would see them and be reassured by it everytime. _

At the castle, when the Sorting Hat called ‘Hufflepuff’, Georgiana looked at the Slytherin table for approval and Darcy gave her a incoranging smile and held both hands up in a ‘thumbs up’ manner.

Lizzie wasn’t sure she could ignore how different he was with Georgie, almost… Soft? Caring? Not the words she would use to describe him on any other occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prefect's Carriage](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Prefect)  
> [Prefect Badge](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Prefect_badge)  
> [Trolley](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Honeydukes_Express)  
> [Hogwarts Carriages](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_Carriages)  
> —AV


	6. Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lake is a body of water trapped by land in every direction.

**Part VI — Lake**

_William Darcy_

Halloween came and went as a happy affair. Emma had managed the decorating front with Jane Fairfax and Frank Churchill while Will and Elizabeth took care of the integration project, having weekly meetings with the teachers. George was focused on training the Gryffindor team for the first game of the season.

But it became somewhat of a constant to find the four of them in the prefect's lounge together after classes. The lounge was a repurposed classroom, it had padded chairs and sofas, two tables like the ones in the library, some drawers for papers and a big board where the schedules and assignments hung from.

Will had finished his homework for the day and was taking a look at DADA for first years so he could help Georgiana on an assignment she was having doubts on, when he heard the sharp point of a quill tear through paper. He looked at his right to find George’s eyes squeezed half open as he stared ahead.

“What did you say?” he almost _growled_ , eyes at Emma.

“Well, I was telling Lizzie about this funny story of when Elton—”

“There is nothing funny about it.”

“That's because people don’t ask you out, or you would find it funny as well.”

“You can’t start screaming at someone when they refuse you. He is an asshole.”

Emma seemed taken aback for the moment and Elizabeth made herself a comment, changing subject.

“It’s just that, some people here in Hogwarts, especially from older wizarding families treat this as some sort of proposal. It's kind of weird, honestly.”

“What would you suggest instead?” Asked Will, his curiosity uncontained.

“Go out, get to know each other. Talk, go to the movies and the park, stuff like that.”

“The movies sound so fun! But I heard Marianne Dashwood say that couples go there mostly to make out in the dark, is it true? Oh Merlin, Lizzie, did you make out in the dark with someone?” Asked Emma, almost jumping from the sofa with excitement.

“I am not the best person to ask that. But did go on some dates on the movies.”

“How was it? Tell me everything!”

Elizabeth glanced at Will and George, who promptly pretended to not pay attention, going back to studying.

“I met him over the summer and we went out for a couple of weeks, there’s not much to tell.” Elizabeth seemed to have finished talking, but Emma was still looking at her expectantly so she continued, “he is a muggle, and we went out five times, I think? He was fun and charming and easy to talk to.”

“And then what happened? ”

“Well, I saw him going out with some rich girl without breaking up things with me. Apparently, when a guy is too confident it is because he is used to the whole ordeal.” Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes humorously.

While Will was trying to figure out how a man could have _her_ and give up on it.

“I am sorry,” Emma offered.

“It’s fine, it was weird actually. I kept thinking that we went so well together that I must be in love with him, but then I didn’t feel sad, just sort of angry I didn’t notice.”

“Well, at least you got to make out with him in the cinema.”

“Sounds like you’re jealous,” Elizabeth teased.

“I’m, but not of the making out part, more of the cinema part.”

“Well, we could go together on the break.”

“That would be sooo fun! George, Will, would you come with us?”

“I guess,” said George, using his wand to fix the torn parchment.

“I would like that very much,” answered Will, because it _did_ sound fun.

“I always wanted to go to muggle London, but my father never wants to get out of the house. I almost miss Isabella,” commented Emma offhandedly.

That made George snort. “Sure, and when she comes to visit all you do is fight.”

“Our siblings are married. Isabella and John,” she clarified, for Elizabeth’s sake, “and we don’t fight all the time, she just gets under my skin sometimes.”

George smiled for a moment, then looked at Elizabeth as if reflecting. “You know Lizzie, about what you said earlier, I think that is just that when you are raised in a traditional wizarding family they talk about marriage all the time. It’s not very healthy, but it sticks to you. The notion that you have a duty to find someone.”

“Someone agreeable,” muttered Will out of spite for his aunt.

“Not my father, he is very happy to have me unmarried and taking care of him forever," announced Emma with a smile.

“I don't understand how you can be so interested in relationships and not be interested in being in one,” declared Elizabeth almost laughing.

“It's sort of a hobbie, mostly," said Emma, moving her shoulders dismissively.

———

Somedays, feeling what he felt for Elizabeth was easy.

It was not one of those days.

“Emma said the key to a healthy relationship is communication,” said Georgiana as they took a stroll outside.

“Well, Emma also promised me to keep her nose out of this. But she is right, communication is important," he added, because he had to give his sister a good example.

“So why don’t you talk to Lizzie?”

“It's not that simple,” he frowned, because it was hard to convey in words, it almost hurt to do so.

“Why? Just explain it to me.”

“Elizabeth… She doesn't enjoy my company, or my personality. She finds me… not agreeable.”

“But why? You are nice and kind and loving and almost all of my friends have crushes on you, even Timothy,” his little sister seemed almost offended for his sake, her innocence almost made him smile.

“Is not something you can control. I tried to control it before, not being in love with her, but it didn’t work. I think it would be as hard to try loving someone else. And she is so true to herself, she could never… It’s not possible. Do you understand?”

“A little. Who is that with her?” Georgiana pointed ahead.

He followed the direction with his eyes through the expanse of the outergrounds of the castle, by the lakeside, where Elizabeth often walked for hours reading. She was accompanied by a tiny man, who seemed to talk without end. Will had seen him before, Charles had said he was a cousin to the Bennet sisters. Collins.

Around Will, a giggling small crowd started to form, observing the scene, even exchanging some coins. Georgiana excused herself to a study date after giving the scene a dubtfull stare.

“Can you believe this?” Asked George arriving at his side, tie thrown across his shoulders as an afterthought.

“What is he doing?”

“Asking her out. He is her cousin, did you know? He keeps saying things about purifying her blood and weird stuff like that. Anyway, there is a bet going on, so...” He smiled, but it was not interested exactly, it was mostly amused.

Will watched the tiny man bend down, almost going down on one knee, as if proposing, as Elizabeth shook her head at him. “Who is running the pool?”

“Come on, Will there’s no need to take points—”

“Twenty gallons she is going to kick his ass,” he told the guilty looking sixth year Ravenclaw who is managing a floating tally and some rows of sickles and knuts.

Looking back after paying, the interaction seemed to have progressed, somehow.

“I said, get up!” Elizabeth's voice was a little louder than normal, enough to be heard from where he was standing.

A fifth year Hufflepuff cast a charm so they could hear better.

“Get your wand,” she hissed.

“Why would I? You are being very rude to point yours at me. I would never warm a lady, even though one with your family flaws.”

“Get your wand out before I set you on fire.”

“Fine, here, what do you want me to do?”

“Fight me.”

“Dont be insane.”

“I won’t attack you unarmed. I’m challenging you, do you accept?”

One look at the small giggling crowd gathered was enough for Collins to feel pressured into accepting, apparently. 

Before William even realized, George had left his side and was standing as referee.

They turned around, took the steeps and turned around again. Before Will could even blink, Collins had been thrown at the cold lake.

Elizabeth breathed in and out slowly as George proclaimed her the winner. Then she started moving towards the entrance of the castle. Lost in her, Will took a moment to realise the boy running the bets was offering a little bag full of coins, and as he took it, he saw Elizabeth staring right at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Great Lake](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Lake)  
> [Galleons, Sickles and Knuts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizarding_currency)  
> I am uncertain about this chapter, but I messed around with it for a while and decided that I can change it later if necessary, so there's that.  
> Next chapter we'll have the mandatory prefect's bathroom scene because yes.  
> Also, thank you for such sweet comments, they motivate me very much <3  
> — AV


	7. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bath is where you are naked.

**Part VII — Bath**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Lizzie was dragging her steeps by the end of dinner, the stress of managing the project, class assignments and Collin’s little scene earlier were catching up to her and leaving nothing but tense muscles that missed exercise and semicoherent thoughts behind. 

The Headmistress had called her to her office and Lizzie had been scowled for half an hour. She was only laid off for the reason she had predicted: both she and Collins were of age and then somewhat responsible for their choices. 

Lizzie had been counting on that when she challenged him, even though it was still a bold and stupid move on her part. Her offence was also diminished by the fact that throwing someone on a lake could be hardly considered a duel and that two prefects were present at the time and didn't find the situation concerning enough to intervene. She was told Collins was quickly taken off the lake after she left.

That said, she almost lost her badge.

She decided she needed a break, since it was Friday and given everything that happened so she gathered her toiletries from her dorm and went to the prefect's bathroom.

“Mint fresh,” she mumbled at the statue, but nothing happened. She quickly realized that it was last year's password. She scratched her mind for another one, “frothy bubbles.” Nothing. “Warm water.”

The pathway finally opened and when she entered, Lizzie saw two things: the bath was being filled already and Darcy was standing by it, wearing nothing but underwear and a mostly unbuttoned shirt.

She turned around as quickly as possible. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t—I didn’t reserve it today.” She cursed her lack of foresight internally. “I thought no one would be here. Only the new prefects really have time for it and only really at the beginning of the year. I will go now. Sorry.” Her feet had managed to move after some coercion.

“Elizabeth,—” he said calmly, his voice low and carrying through the closed room easily,—“get in the tub.”

“What?” Her outrage has mostly dignified, she would like to think. The way she kept coming back in her mind to the image of his shoulders, chest and crotch really wasn’t.

“Not with me, of course. I meant, just use the bathroom today. I come here once a week anyway and I never see your name on the list. Just use it, it's fine. And you can turn around.”

She did so warily, he had his uniform back on, a little skew but on. The top buttons undone, the tie hanging from his shoulder. She tried to focus on their conversation. “Why?”

He moved his shoulders meekly, “you had an unpleasant day, I suppose.”

That brought some of the fire she felt by the lake back inside her. “Which you profited from.”

“Here,” he said, reaching into his robe’s pocket and giving her a little heavy bag.

“What’s this?”

“The money, from the bet.”

“Is my life a joke to you? Some kind of sick entertainment?”

Darcy seemed taken aback by the comment. But she watched as he looked at the ground for a long moment, probably collecting his thoughts before speaking.

“Sometimes, when you still played quidditch, I would look at you and see this look in your eyes. Full of determination. Strong and powerful. On those days, even though I’m not one to gamble, I would make a bet for Ravenclaw. I guess today was like that.”

“Why would you do that?” her voice sounded small and confused, almost vulnerable.

“Because when you set your mind to it, when you have that look in your eyes, no one stands a chance. I knew you would destroy the idiot the moment you looked at him. No one stands a chance against you Eliza, not even—I will go now. Enjoy your bath,” his stare was intense and grounded but he left soon after saying the words.

And she did, or at least tried to, submerged in the water that smelled familiar with what she supposed was his cologne. She tried not to think about his figure, or how it felt being called ‘Eliza’, or how sometimes she could swear Darcy seemed… Longing for something out of reach. 

As she swimmed between the borders of the huge tube, the other problems of the day didn’t bother her.

———

Lizzie couldn’t always follow Emma’s social life, but she remembered two things clearly: Emma didn’t like Jane Fairfax, although she never used those words, and she thought Frank Churchill was a ‘gentleman’ or something along those lines. 

Emma’s dislike for Jane seemed to be something related to jealousy and competition, since she seemed to get a little meaner in her comments when Jane got higher grades or a better performance on a class.

Frank was something Lizzie isn't sure about. He was too carefree, too unbound, and she observed Emma start to flirt with him, somewhat like she did with Darcy. Frank reminded her of George Wickham, the boy she had dated over the summer.

“Merlin, he is a pain in the ass, isn’t him?” Declared George Knightley one night after Frank came to pick Emma up from the prefect’s lounge one night to ‘walk the miss to her dormitory’. 

It was always a scene, seeing them together. He would kiss her hand and talk in french, she would bow to him and respond in a perfect accent, like some sort of private play.

“I guess he can be… annoying sometimes,” conceded Darcy.

“I don’t know, he is charming. It's the point of it isn’t it?” he said, about to go back to her essay, before realizing they were both staring at her. “Come on. He is handsome, acts like a gentleman, flirts with her, plots little schemes with her. She is just having fun. It’s Emma, she is smart, she can separate things.”

George looked up the ceiling, reflecting on it for a moment. “Maybe she doesn’t want to separate things. Maybe she just wants to date him,” he said in a long voice.

“She always says she is not interested in dating. And he seems a little too shallow for her, doesn’t him? Besides, she flirts with Darcy all the time,” she commented writing half a sentence down.

George stared at Darcy for a moment, chin supported on his closed hands, elbows on his knees pushed apart. He was seated in his prefered chair.

Darcy just looked back unsure, before glancing at Lizzie for a beat and staring back at him, head slightly tilted to the side.

George relaxed his back on the chair again, but still looked at his friend as he talked, “why didn’t you go with them if they were going to the dungeons, anyway?”

Darcy turned a page of his book, moving his shoulders dismissively, which seems to be a tick of him. “His french is shit, couldn’t understand a bloody word."

It made them laugh and Lizzie saw him smile. 

She never really heard him curse before, which is not something worth noticing by itself. But as she looked at it, these past months there’s all kinds of behavior that didn't fit with her assessment of him.

Later on in their studies, she commented offhandedly that she has been searching how to block magic from environments, so maybe she could bring in a proposal for the professors of a movie night in Hogwarts as one of the integration activities. Darcy seemed genuinely interested in the idea, gave input and offered to help.

There was how he treated Georgiana, how he always listened to his friends and gave advice, how he let her have the bathroom and how just a few moments past made an effort to make George feel better.

Lizzie decided, just for the moment being, that maybe she could look at him closer and see if she was wrong about him somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dueling](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Duelling)  
> [Prefect's Bathroom](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Prefects%27_Bathroom)  
> —AV


	8. Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pitch is where you play, but it can also be the argument you make.

**Part Vlll — Pitch**

_William Darcy_

Will had little patience for smalltalk in the mornings, he always tried to focus his attention on getting a substantial breakfast so he didn't have to waste much time on his other meals.

However on that particular Saturday he did raise his head when he noticed the silence around the table—since they were given permission to switch tables however they pleased, the students settled on roughly grouping by school year. The table he was in was initially Hufflepuff’s —, his eyes travelled to where they always travelled.

Elizabeth had an envelope on her hands and a dreadful expression on her face.

"You have to open it. It's a howler," said Charlotte.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She broke the seal with a steady hand and dropped it on the table.

"LIZZIE BENNET, YOU STUBBORN GIRL! HOW DARE YOU DECLINE COLLIN'S INVITATION TO HOGSMEADE? DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JANE? THAT YOU HAVE A LINE OF MEN WAITING FOR YOU? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN PICK AND CHOOSE? YOU GO NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM—"

It seemed like the letter wasn't yet finished, but he observed as Elizabeth made it rise up in silence, above her head, muttered under her breath "I will always have a mind and will of my own," and set it on purple flames, so hot he could feel the warm breeze five seats down. 

She did it wandless and nonverbally.

He lost his breath looking at her. All thoughts about the impropriety of who he supposed was her mother lost to him. 

Then she moved her head shiftily, "Darcy. Are you busy?"

He looked at his half eaten breakfast, "hm... No."

"Get outside. We are going flying," she informed him.

He scrambled at his things, grabbing a scone and following her as she marched out of the hall.

———

She was a sight. Will couldn't tear his eyes off her, which was probably dangerous since there was a Bludger coming at his direction most of the time, guided by her skillful swings. He was supposed to hit it back, but he didn’t always make it. His experience with flying was rusty at best, he used to play with Georgiana in the summers when she asked him to, but even that had been a while.

Elizabeth had been a chaser before that year and they tried playing with Will as keeper but it became quickly clear that he couldn’t really compete with her. Because she scored ten goals in fifteen minutes. So they switched to a Bugler and bats.

After, they tried playing a Seeker's match but ended up laying on the grass to rest after they couldn’t spot the Snitch for some time.

“Why did you say that on the train? About me being more comfortable without you around?” She asked as they drank water, looking at the sky in search of the golden ball.

He wanted to tell her to forget it, but when had she ever initiated a conversation with him? “Last year, right before the exams, well, I don't really know the context, but I heard Emma saying something about you and me… Hanging out. You reacted badly to it.” It was basically eufemins and a lie, but still.

“You heard that?” 

“It's not a problem. I just wasn't aware at the time how much… How you felt towards me.”

She stayed in silence for a moment and sighed, “I guess we are even. We heard things we said about each other we are meant to hear. Let's just forget it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said something along the lines of ‘she is not enough to get me out of my chair’ when Charles suggested you to accompany me on a double date with my sister.”

“I—”

“Listen, it doesn't matter, I don't care what you think about me, you don't care what I think about you. We just have to work together, the integration, it’s important.”

“Of course.” He was taken aback. “It’s not true though.” He continued when she looked at him quizzically, “you are enough. More than enough. I just… It’s hard to say things sometimes.”

She opened and closed her mouth trice as if to answer before shutting it completely and frowning at the grass for around a minute. “Why did you interfere with Charles and Jane’s relationship last year?”

“I thought at the time that she wasn’t interested in him, that she was… That she had other interests in mind.”

“His money, you mean.” She frowned at the sky, “she is not like that. And she loves him.”

“I know that now.”

“I just don’t understand how you could think that of her. Aren’t you the one that says words are hard sometimes?” Lizzie sighed, “are you even sorry?”

“I am… Very much so. At the time I think I saw what I wanted to see. I am sorry they suffered. And so did you.”

The truth was he still thought about it from time to time. How Caroline acted and how he played right into it. Why hadn't he realised that if she could be manipulative about pursuing his intentions she could also be about other matters?

Lizzie didn’t acknowledge his apology. She stayed in silence yet again before reaching inside her bag, taking out the coin bag from the bets and giving it to him. "I don't want it.”

“Why? I don't need it. And it were your actions that made me win anyway.”

There was silence again, she got up, gave a graceful jump and caught the Snitch in her hand. She held it against the sun. “It makes me feel sick. My mother… she has these ideas… she always tells us to marry a rich man, like we can't make it on our own.”

“If anyone can make it on their own is certainly you, Elizabeth.”

She smiled. “You shouldn't call me Elizabeth. No one does. It’s fine.”

“I am sure even fewer people call me Darcy.” He smiled back at her and talked again, having an idea, “we could spend it together. At Hogsmeade, with George and Emma. Like we would in the cinema.”

To his surprise, she agreed.

“That’s a good idea,” Lizzie said, shoving the Snitch in her pocket and holding a hand to help him get up.

Upon contact with her skin, he felt like tiny lightning ran through his skin and wondered if that was also the electricity she had told him about over the summer.

———

Will managed to convince his aunt that he needed to stay at the castle to study and Georgiana promptly decided to stay with him. He had been worried about her going home, the things their aunt would have said.

In December, before they left for their homes, he and his friends visited Hogsmeade together as planned. At Emma’s suggestion, they would not give each other presents that year, choosing things on the trip together instead.

First they went to Honeydukes and bought more candy than they could probably consume over the holiday. Where Will failed miserably at not staring at Lizzie as she sucked on a sugar quill.

Then they headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to stock up on supplies they needed for school. After, George dragged them to Spintwitches Sporting Needs where Emma chose new gloves for him. They stopped shortly at Dominic Maestro's Music Shop for Georgiana’s present before entering Tomes and Scrolls. 

He gathered some courage to ask Lizzie if she had read ‘Love Amongst Dragons’ and when she said ‘no’, he suggested they make the purchase, as a present for her. She seemed to waver for a moment before accepting, running her hands through the leather bound cover reverently.

He couldn’t keep the smile of his face the rest of the day.

As it became clear they still had a considerable amount of money to spend, Emma suggested Gladrags Wizardwear. There, they had fun trying on old clothes and choosing weird socks. On the back, they found a rack full of what appeared to be regency fashion. As George tried around a waistcoat, Emma tied on a bonnet and Will tried a top hat, Lizzie got inside a simple empired waisted moss green dress.

Will observed her frame, auburn hair in a bun, dark smart eyes, blushed cheeks from the cold and the beautiful smile. Lost about what to say or do, he took his hat off, bowing. “Would my lady concede to me the next dance?”

Her smile is blinding. “Only if my lord is ready to have his feet stepped on.”

“It would be no burden if I was dancing with you.”

After calling a day on the shopping trip, they stayed at the Three Broomsticks sharing butterbeers and warm conversation. It was easy, he felt less nervous and closer to Lizzie and it wasn’t enterently to the fact they were seated side by side. Even though that made him happy too.

“And then he looked me in the eyes and said ‘the new chaser of the Chudley Cannons will surely give them a chance on the Cup, don’t you think?’ and I just couldn’t even laugh because it was so absurd!” she told their friends.

George promptly choked on his butterbeer and Emma giggled taking a photo of him. She had been taking an interest in photography and was especially good at making the camera float and taking pictures from a distance. She had been doing it all day.

Will couldn't even phantom being mad at being the subject of the joke. Because Lizzie was laughing, by his side, not a worry in her face. It felt like they were friends.

The next day, in the lounge, Emma brought the developed pictures for them to look at and choose from. Between his choices, there was one of their interactions in the clothes store and one of the four of them in the pub. 

"It's not fair,” declared George when Emma showed the one where he was between laughing and choking, “I bet you enchanted the camera to look good in all of them.”

“Don’t fault the camera if it’s your eyes that can only see beauty in me,” she teased.

“I’ll keep this one,” he held the one where Emma had slipped and fell in the snow. It was a little blurry and she was laughing.

As they kept fighting over it, Will glanced at Lizzie, who rolled her eyes at their friends and smiled at him, choosing some pictures for herself.

That night, he hung up the two pictures by his nightstand, together with the one he had of his parents, himself and Georgiana when she was born, the one of Georgiana playing the piano on his birthday one year, he and Charles at Diagon Alley some years ago and he, George and Emma as kids playing some game that involved using toy flight brooms as swords out in the fields.

He and Georgiana went to the train station to say goodbye to the three of them a few days later.

As she talked to her friends, he found himself awkwardly patting his hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. “I hope you have a good break.”

She smiled, rolled her eyes and gave him a brief but warm hug. “You too. Take care of Georgie.”

He stared dumfolled as she embarked, no words to be found.

"Maybe you should be more mindful of the people you associate with,” said Caroline, stopping by his side. “Please don't follow my brother's footsteps, they are nothing but mistakes,” she told him, eyes full of intent.

“I am quite happy with the people I chose to spend my time with and the ones I don’t. And if by whatever reason you are referring to Lizzie, I could not be more satisfied with her presence.”

“So it’s _Lizzie_ now, I see. Good holidays, Will,” her tone was mocking and he didn’t accept her advance for physical contact, somewhat pissed off. “I hope you realize sooner than later that these actions have consequences.”

After she left, he saw Lizzie wave at him and Georgiana from the prefect's carriage and he completely forgot what he was mad about.

It was the best Christmas he could remember since his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Howler](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Howler)  
> [Wandless magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wandless_magic)  
> [Nonverbal spell](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Nonverbal_spell)  
> [Quidditch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quidditch)  
> [Hogsmeade](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogsmeade)  
> [Christmas holidays](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogsmeade)  
> [Honeydukes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Honeydukes)  
> [Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Scrivenshaft%27s_Quill_Shop)  
> [Spintwitches Sporting Needs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Spintwitches_Sporting_Needs)  
> [Dominic Maestro's Music Shop](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dominic_Maestro%27s_Music_Shop)  
> [Tomes and Scrolls](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Tomes_and_Scrolls)  
> [Gladrags Wizardwear](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gladrags_Wizardwear)  
> [Three Broomstickss](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Three_Broomsticks_Inn)  
> [Developing solution](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Developing_solution)  
> [Hogsmeade station](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogsmeade_station)  
> I also used the title from ATLA on the book mentioned: [Love Amongst the Dragons](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Love_amongst_the_Dragons)  
> I know, I know, away too many links, but feel free to only look at them if you have doubts or need a memory refresh.  
> — AV


	9. Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lounge is a place to relax and talk.

**Part IX — Lounge**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Lizzie had some time to think about Will and their interactions since she received that cursed howler from her mother. It had been easier since their conversation, like some sort of invisible tension had uncoiled. She had been enjoying spending time with him since. They actually talked on their rounds together now and she was quickly realizing they had more similar views on the world than she had originally thought. She was also happy to confirm he didn’t have stupid supremacist views when he told her his tought on house-elves' rights.

She had called him to join her on an impulse, probably because he had the habit of trying to talk about quidditch with her. He was dreadful at it. Distracted and imprecise. But it didn’t matter.

They were actually friends now, and it felt good. Lizzie felt good. And challenged by someone that was a match for her—except on a broom, of course. And she was happy. But she still wasn’t ready to give a name to the feeling she saw in his eyes when he looked at her sometimes. 

Through the study table, across her walls, all the way to her mind. She wasn’t sure when she would be ready. If ever. 

After Christmas break, on a March monday morning at breakfast, Emma didn’t show up and Lizzie asked but neither William or George had seen her that day.

“Actually, the last time I saw her was yesterday’s afternoon,” said Will, feeding a beautiful dark owl Lizzie imagined was his.

“Where was she?” 

“Near the greenhouse, Frank was with her, maybe he knows where she is.”

“Frank Churchill?” asked Caroline like the keeper of a secret and Lizzie was too polite to point out no one had asked her opinion. “I doubt he would know about Emma.”

William raised an eyebrow at her, “I saw them together, he gave her a red roses bouquet and everything.”

George’s face scrunched up in an ugly thing and he turned to Caroline. “What do you mean?” 

Her smile was vicious, “oh, haven’t you heard? Frank Churchill and Jane Fairfax are dating.”

George cursed and got up. 

Lizzie looked at William as if asking ‘do you think we should go after them?’, but he shook his head meaningfully and she did her best to believe he understood the situation better than her.

“Hm, Lizzie right?” asked a voice behind her.

She recognized Harriet after a moment, it wasn’t hard, she would hang out with Emma often. “Yes. Have you seen Emma around?”

“Not really,” the girl answered distractedly, looking at the open door of the Great Hall. “Do you know where George went?”

“No.”

“If you see him could you tell that I am looking for him?” she had a hopeful and nervous gaze.

“Of course.” 

Lizzie looked at Will once more worried about their friends and he pushed a blueberry muffin closer to her. Her favorite.

She smiled and the owl chirped happily at her.

———

Later that day, when Lizzie arrived in the prefects’ lounge, George was kicking the table like a madman and their archives were all around the polished stone floor

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Knighhtey?!” Lizzie asked rhetorically.

“Fuck shit up, what does it look like I am doing?” his chest rose and downed rapidly when he turned to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Does it look like I am okay? That woman is insane, she is going to be my cause of death. Maybe today even. I’ll have a heart attack or something.” He looked around, lost, probably looking for something to smash against the floor. 

Lizzie made a swift movement with her hand, fixing the papers and guiding them back to their drawers.

“Lizzie, look, you are a woman and you are not completely insane right?”

“I like to think i am not insane at all, but do go on.”

“Right, so if I, no,” he shook his head, “if Will kisses you, and you kiss him back how the fuck is Will is supossed to know you didn’t want to kiss him in the first place?”

She tried not to think too hard about that. About her lack of objection when she did. “Maybe he could ask before…? It’s a simple thing really.”

“Right, lets suppose for a moment Will is as stupid as a rock and didn’t ask you first.”

“I don’t know. It depends.” She decided that even though that was probably the most awkward conversation she ever had, George looked like he needed it.

“On what?”

“Well, if I don't reciprocate…”

"Let 's suppose you do, enthusiastically. Vocally even.”

“Well, if I tell him to stop…”

“And he stops, he does stop. He gets his hands out of you and you start talking like an insane person and runs away when he tries to talk to you.”

“It doesn’t make much sense…”

"Exactly!” he bursted through the room, throwing himself on a chair.

She sighed and walked over to George’s chair, kneeling beside him. He was beginning to cry, she realized.

“The funny thing is, I've been preparing my whole life for this. For her to fall in love with someone. I always thought it would be Will. But she couldn’t just fall in love with Will. She couldn’t just make it hard, she had to make it unbearable. She choose the most spineless son of bitch there is and makes me watch he fucking break her heart.”

Lizzie held his hands in hers, hoping to soothe him somewhat.

“It’s all his fault. Frank Churchill. I want to burn the soles off his feet,” he said, in a mixture of anger and sadness.

After quite some time, George just looked exhausted, so Lizzie accompanied him to his dorm, made him lie down in bed and excused him from his duties that night. As she was about to leave, she stared two beds away from George, where a trunk with Frank’s initials was kept.

George was her friend now too, and it hurt seeing him like that. There was no one around and he had fallen asleep, so she casted a hex on Frank’s hair product to make his hair fall off.

She didn’t even realize she had forgotten to tell George that Harriet was looking for him.

———

She found Will studying in the library with Georgie. “Hello," she greeted them briefly. 

"Hi Lizzie." Georgie looked happy to see her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going? No more trouble at potions?"

"It’s better now, one of my friends is helping me study. Everyone has been super nice to me. This fifth year girl even showed us this room with musical instruments where we can practice in our free time."

"I am happy to hear it. Tell me if you have any trouble." She turned to Georgie's brother then, "William, I need a favor."

"Yes,” he said as affirmation instead of a enquirement.

She raised an eyebrow at him before continuing, "George and I were going to accompany one of the groups to the Astronomy Tower tonight at ten, but he is indisposed, could you cover for him?"

"Of course. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know if I can explain, but I think he needs to rest now." She handed him the list with the students names, "I will start at my dorm and you can start at yours and we meet at the Hufflepuff's."

"Ok. I'll start calling everyone at curfew."

"William, if you see Emma could you tell me? I want to know how she is."

"Yes. I'll keep an eye open for her."

“Thank you. See you later tonight."

She touched Georgie's head affectionately before leaving the library, remebering once again she was not ready yet to recognize the emotion in William's eyes when they followed her, the same he had on the pitch, on the Three Broomsticks in winter and uncountable times more because it reminded her too much of longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, no, there are no consent issues actually taking place. Coming up a Emma/George extra.  
> — AV


	10. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tower can be too high to reach.

**Part X — Tower**

_William Darcy_

It was supposed to be part of the house integrating project, but sure it felt like a sleepover.

“And I said, ‘well, I have no idea what that means,’ ” some girl in the back said, and the group erupted in laughter, echoing through the dark, empty walls of the castle.

Even Lizzie, by his side, gave way a small smile. They were walking ahead, leading the girls to the astronomy tower, since the late hour had them past curfew with a special permission.

This seventh year group got astronomy, and it was composed solely by girls. They chose some object or event that could be observed soon that night, Will wasn't sure what, since he wasn't part of it, but had the impression of hearing someone say something about a comet.

“Caroline, it’s your turn,” said someone else.

“Hm… Well, being a man, hum?” She said, even though it wasn't exactly the point of the game, from what Will could gather so far. “I guess, I would be more attentive of my surroundings, and the delightful surprises they bear.”

That made no one laugh, except for Lizzie, her voice ringing like too many bells on the walls. “Good luck with that, I would await sitting if I was you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, that everyone sees it. The time and effort, it doesn't matter. You would have a better chance talking to a wall, after all, it's Hogwarts.”

That made some girls giggle. Looking back, Will could see that Caroline was dressed in a burgundy lace camisole underneath her robes, light makeup applied in a skillful way and hair in a perfect bun.

It didn't look like a very practical attire in his opinion, he thought, looking at Lizzie’s worn out duck pajamas.

“I suppose you think you are making an appearance then?” Caroline’s voice was on an edge.

“I am not looking to make an appearance,” said Lizzie, walking backwards with a dazzling smile on her face. “I dress for myself, for my own comfort and pleasure. You should try it, it’s quite rewarding.”

“Oh Lizze, you are no fun,” said Charlotte, although she was laughing.

“You love me. Come on, it’s your turn. Make up a character.”

“What am I supposed to say? Hm… Ok, I got one. Hi, my name is Chris, I am a guy, I am seventeen, I can last more than one minute inside you and I understand the concept of foreplay. Just kidding, you all know I don't exist."

Again more laughter, enough to wake the paintings. He could see Lizzie laughing by his side, and something stired inside him, something angry. He wasn’t a jealous person and didn’t have much of the notion of a partner as property. He knew Lizzie had dated before, he knew there was the possibility of her having been intimate with those partners and it didn’t bother him. It bothered him the notion of leaving her unsatisfied.

“Hm, sorry, it’s just ‘cause you know, you are so hot,” offered someone else.

“Oh, Merlin. Please refrain from saying vulgar things like that, we have company,” cutted Caroline with an outraged voice.

“Who, Will?” asked someone from Gryffindor.

“Don’t worry about me, talk about whatever you want. Just be mindful of the paintings, with the noise. If you disturb them too much, they don't leave Lizzie and me alone for the rest of the week,” he supplied.

“Yep, that’s true,” Lizzie agreed.

“I still think it's inadequate,” Caroline insisted.

“Why? Everyone talks with their friends about sex and relationships, its not something to judge. I am sure Will does the same, we are all seventeen,” defended Charlotte.

The silence that took over felt like a question, so he turned to Lizzie for an answer, “what?”

“They want to know if you and your friends talk about relationships and stuff.” Her attitude was casual.

He felt himself blush in the dark, “sometimes.”

“What about?” asked Charlotte.

He frowned. He didn't see the purpose of it, but the professors had asked them to encourage fraternization, even though he was sure this was not what they had in mind.

“Mostly my friends come to me for advice, I think.”

It was Lizzie's turn to ask, “what kind of advice?”

“I don’t know, all sorts of things: ‘what do I do?’; ‘how is she so beautiful; ‘how is she so infuriatingly blind and insists on meddling in other people's business’; ‘how do I ask her out’; ‘should I kiss her? It's our seventh date, I don't want her to think I am too forward or that I don't take us seriously’; ‘she kissed me before I kissed her, what am I supposed to do? Do you think she is upset with me?’; ‘do you know flower language? She sent me this corsage and I think it's a declaration of war.’ ” He stopped, realising he got carried away paraphrasing the absurd things he heard mostly from Charles and George over the years in no particular order.

Upon looking back, most of the girls seemed entranced by his words.

“You know… That sort of stuff,” he grumbled, turning his head again to hide his discomfort.

They had arrived at the tower, so the group began to work as he and Lizzie stayed back by the door.

“And what advice do you go to them for?" Lizzie continued, like the conversation was only theirs and hadn't been interrupted.

“I don't tend to… I mostly discuss such things with my sister, I believe.”

“Your relationship counselor is Georgie?” she asked, with a humorous smile on her face.

“She is more perceptive than me. Especially about people.”

“It doesn't take much for that." And her eyes, somewhat narrowed, carried to where Caroline was standing by the telescope.

He was about to answer when she spoke again.

“Why do you think they go to you for advice?”

“I have no idea, it's not like I have experience on it anyway.” Realizing she was staring confused at him, he continued, “I’ve never been in a relationship.”

Her eyes grew by a fraction. “Why?”

“I’ve never… I only really had interest in one woman, and she wasn’t—She didn't feel the same way.”

Uncomfortable, and trying not to look directly at her, he glanced from one of the windows and saw a light flickering on one of the unused towers. He warned Lizzie he was going to look around.

"Call me if there's any trouble."

Will nodded slowly, unused to having her care.

On said tower, he saw something he thought he never would see. Emma was hunched over and small, crying and almost... helpless. There was a small bottle of firewhisky by her side, half empty.

“Em?” the nickname from their childhood escaped his lips naturally.

“Will? What are you doing here?” he observed her dry her tears and give him a smile that looked so real it was uncanny. It took her no more than ten seconds to put on a carefree mask.

He sighed, unsure. He decided to sit by her side, o gentle hand on her shoulder telling her she didn't need to get up. “You can talk to me, you know? I can try to help. I'm not booked tonight for counseling sessions yet.” Maybe Lizzie's humor was bleeding to him.

That made her laugh, but soon, her tears were running down her face again. “I ruined everything. He was right, I play with people for my own pleasure, without a care for the consequences. I’m… I’m ugly, on the inside.” Her hands squeezed the center of her chest. “Maybe I’m not an Slytherin because I am cunning, maybe I am here because I am like those few other people, maybe I am just an awful person.”

He held her tighter against his side. “Emma, that's not how things work, you know that.”

She laughed again,“I don't know anything. I believed in all these things and they all crumbled, I don't know what is true anymore.”

“Did so—Is this about George?” He asked, remembering Lizzie's words when asking him to cover today and his friend's behavior in the morning.

“A part of it. But it really doesn't matter. I’ve lost my chance.” Her hands touched her polished shoes, tracing random shapes that looked like words. ‘Mistake’, ‘sorry’, ‘missed’.

“What does that mean?”

“You and I are more similar than it may seem at first glance. I've never really… I—” She gathered her thoughts. “There was someone interested in me that I had no interest in. And there was someone I had interest in, that had no interest in me. I thought I knew about love. But when I look back, I always looked at it with the clinical eye, like finding pieces to fit together in a puzzle. And if you look deeper, I never tried to match George to anyone, there must be a reason for that, right?” The bitter laugh made another appearance. “Maybe I always thought I never experienced romantic love because.... Because it was always there, I always felt it. I was just so used to it I never realised.”

“And you think your relationship with George is damaged beyond repair.” He sighed trying to find a way to show her what he saw. “When we were twelve…" He started trying to remember the particular summer. "George asked me if I wanted to marry you. My aunt wasn’t really discreet, you surely remember, always trying to convince your father of the idea. I said I wasn't, that you are my sister like Ana, just older, I told him that you couldn't marry my sister.”

He continued, “he seemed thrown completely off track by that. I told him… I told him: he, you and Georgie were my family. That I would always be there with you, but we didn’t need to get married for that. You know what he told me? That I was like his brother too. The same was John, but you were different.”

“Why?” her head was tilted slightly, turned in his direction in curiosity.

“Because he wished to be always by your side. Because he said his father told him ‘the best reason to choose someone for a partner is realizing you want to share a life with them’, and he told me he felt that way about you.”

To his surprise, that made her cry even more. “He can't look at me anymore, look what a beautiful feeling I ruined.”

“Emma, you are not listening. George told me that when he was twelve. And he had this look in his eyes and… Listen, I am bad at this feelings thing. And I was confronted by it, when Lizzie took my attention away from everything… She… I would love to share my life with her. If only she would let me. I felt the way he described to me. I don't think something like that fades so soon… I don’t think he would act like he does if he didn't feel those things for you still.”

Her voice was muffled by her hands and robes, which she was using to hide, “do you really think so?”

“I am sure. You both can get through this. You just probably need to talk.” He rested his hand on her back, hoping it was reassuring.

“You are the best brother I could ask for,” she whispered as she hugged him.

They stayed there for a couple more minutes before he convinced her to get up. He put the bottle in his pocket to vanish later. Emma was a little wobbly, so he helped her by holding her underneath her arms. They found Lizzie at the foot of the stairs.

"Will. Emma. What…?" She had a concerned expression at Emma’s state.

"Lizzie, my darling," said Emma, walking down with all the poise she could muster and taking her friend's face in her hands. "Lizzie, you are so, sooo smart. But sometimes, first impressions are wrong."

Lizzie held Emma’s shoulders. "I... Emma, are you alright? Did you... did you drink?"

"A little. Everyone has fun, wants to forget things, right? I can do that too. I do not... am not a… princess or something. I can drink." Her voice was between defensive and petulant.

"Of course you can drink. But you shouldn't drink enough to make you sick. It's bad for you."

"No my darling, it's perfect. Stops the pain a little, here.” She touched the left side of her chest. “Now listen. First impressions, not always right, do you understand?"

"I think so," Lizzie conceded.

"Lizzie, people are.... people are not... tarot cards... that you read, interpret and boom, solution. They are more like crystal balls, you can be looking at something and missing another, you know."

"I see," she answered again, more for Emma’s sake than anything, clearly.

"Good. You deserve to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world, my little angel. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It doesn't have to be the happiness people say you need to have, you find your own happiness, got it?"

Will could swear Lizzie's eyes were shining more than usual.

"Yes... yes, I understand."

"Good.” Emma seemed satisfied, so she turned to him again. “Will, darling, thank you for your assistance, I will have to abuse it a little further, please take me to the Gryffindors' lair."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Emma, maybe we can do that tomorrow? You will feel better then." 

"But he—"

"First thing in the morning, what about that?" suggested Lizzie stepping in.

"Okay..." she said, not soulding happy about it, but a little out of balance.

Lizzie nodded approvingly. "Good. Will, can you take her? I will get some stuff in the kitchens and find you there."

He walked slowly, holding Emma by his side and when they reached the dormitory's door, Lizzie was waiting for them. They made sure their friend ate something and drank water before putting her to bed.

Before drifting off to sleep, she held Will’s hand keeping him there. “Will, are you sure? He is always so…  _ So gentle _ with Harriet… What if...” Emma looked on the verge of crying again.

“It’ll be alright. Just sleep,” he told her, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lizzie asked on their way back to the Astronomy Tower.

"Yes, she was just scared of losing something she deemed too precious to let go of."

Lizzie looked at him for a long moment and then told him about what happened to George earlier. So he told her about Emma.

“Do you think they will work it out?” he asked at the spiraling stairs.

She shook her head, “you know them longer than me.”

“Not like this. I've never seen them like this.” It was true. And a little scary.

She sighed, “I don’t know. It seems like a mess. But if they just manage to talk without killing each other, maybe. I hope they do. They would be happy together, I think.”

That night he tried not to think too much about how happy he would be with Lizzie if she felt differently about him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Astronomy Tower](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Astronomy_Tower)  
> [Flower language](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers)  
> [Firewhisky](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Firewhisky)  
> I strongly believe Emma would use flower language to declare war to George, duel me.  
> You can find the Emma/George extra here: [Late Conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611144) :)  
> — AV


	11. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fireplace is for warmth.

**Part XI — Fireplace**

_Elizabeth Bennet_

There was a limit for ignoring something. To push it to the corner of the mind outside of the place things are thoroughly analyzed and cataloged. For Lizzie, that limit ended up being the Easter break.

George and Emma had been talking a lot since the incident. They would sit alone in quiet places and talk in low, serious voices. Sometimes they would hold each other's hands and stay mostly silent. That lasted about five days.

Apparently, one needed less than a week to discuss everything that needed to be discussed with someone they knew forever before entering a relationship. 

“You know what everyone says. Half of the school has a crush on Emma Woodhouse, the other one on George Kightley,” Lizzie told Will once when they were outside enjoying the warmer time of April and observing the new couple walking around holding hands and shoving each other around teasingly.

“I am sure that was thoroughly verified by research,” he answered, laid on the grass, closed eyes, hands behind his head looking relaxed.

She found him very handsome, she realized. Lizzie didn’t know what to do with the information.

“Of course, have you ever heard a rumor that wasn’t true?”

He opened an eye to her, a playful smile on his lips. “I once heard you somehow made Frank Churchill’s hair disappear.”

“Well, that’s just preposterous. I personaly believe it just rotted and fell because of his empty brain.”

It was fun talking to him, being around him and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it since Emma and George weren’t around all the time anymore to conceal it and she still prefered and chose to spend most of her time with him.

They had been working together on the ‘Hogwarts First Movie Night’ project, as they were calling it. They had already found a suitable, empty classroom to host it and were working on warding it. They had managed to get some funds from the Headmistress and were working on the stalations themselves with assistance of Lizzie’s father by letters. The date had been setted for after the break, as a welcome back to the students.

She liked to be in silence while they worked sometimes, it felt comfortable and full, despite the lack of words.

When it was time to leave, she found herself in front of him. He and Georgie would stay again in the castle for the break, she knew now it was because Georgiana’s guardian, their aunt, wasn't someone Will liked to have his sister around if it could be avoided. He had told her a little about it, but she knew it wasn't everything yet.

She had told him about her relationship with her family too and he had listened. Lizzie didn’t feel judged by him.

Will wished her a happy holiday and Lizzie held his hand in hers for a moment, like it was natural, as if she had done it before. She looked into his eyes and hugged him close. “I’ll write to you. Try to rest a little.” Because he had been taking his studies a little too serious lately and not getting enough sleep. She let him go.

His high cheekbones were pink and he was looking somewhere to the side. “Sleep is overrated,” he told her in a weak voice that wasn't at all like him.

“Do it anyway,” she insisted with a smile. “And try to have fun around here without me.”

“It’ll be fairly difficult,” he told her with the smile he seemed to wear most when they were alone.

She felt warm and tingly embarking on the train and didn’t care one bit about the fuming look Caroline sent her way. Looking back at it, maybe she should have.

———

On the Saturday right before Easter Sunday she was sitting with her family in the living room. They were spreaded around on the couch, cushions and chairs. The coffee table had cheese, different types of biscuits and crackers, middle range wine and grape juice. They were watching stop motion movies like they did on almost every holiday.

Jane had come to stay with them as Charles visited his family and Lizzie was happy to see her, missing her since Christmas even though they exchanged letters fairly often.

Lizzie felt a warm fuzzy feeling on her stomach and had the impulse to tell Jane about it, but she didn’t. She had felt it all the time she wrote a long letter to Will on friday, as well when she packed a box with biscuits and small chocolate eggs wrapped in enchanted foil with moving patterns for him and Georgie.

She sent some of the eggs for Charlotte, Emma and George as well, but they were accompanied by short notes instead of letters. Lizzie didn’t wish to dwell on her efforts at the moment. She wanted to enjoy the rare moment of wholeness with her family.

And she did, for half the movie at least, before they all heard a loud crack coming from the door outside. The person outside didn’t wait for the door to be opened for them, getting inside without preamble.

The woman looked a little older than Lizze’s mother, wore fancy dressing robes and ran her eyes through the living room and the occupants. She stopped at Lizzie. “I’m Catherine De Bourgh. Elizabeth Bennet, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” She got up from the floor by Jane.

“You father, mother and four sisters, I imagine.”

“Yes.” Lizzie ran her hands through her pajama pants.

“Your fireplace is rather small,” the woman said.

“We don’t really use it. Except to hang socks on Christmas,” provided Lizzie’s mother.

“Don’t be absurd, child. How would you get warm in the colder months? By huddling together?”

“We use an electrical heater,” said Lydia.

“And I would suppose that this is another of your kind damned contraptions,” she eyed the paused movie on the screen.

“Yes, my kind is very resourceful even without magic. This is a television.” Lizzie didn’t explain the functionality because the woman clearly didn't care even if she could understand. “To what do I own your impromptu visit?” she didn’t try to keep the discontent from her voice.

Catherine’s eyes narrowed. “We’ll talk in private now.”

The best place to talk in private would have been her room, but Lizzie didn’t want a woman who thought she could order her around in her own house inside her bedroom, so he took her to the kitchen, even though she knew her family had a habit of listening through the doors.

“You know the reason for my appearance here, of course,” began Catherine, condescending.

Lizzie didn’t like to be rude, so she tried to occupy her mind by starting a kettle for the tea, making sure to put water on only enough for herself. “I can’t even imagine it, actually.

“I am not one to be joked with, girl. I am a frank woman and I’ll not ignore the awful things that came to my knowledge. That your money greedy family managed to get the Bingley boy to tie himself with you older sister and that you have the same hopes with my nephew. That you two are somehow involved, which is a lie of immense proportions, of course.”

It hurt more than Lizzie could have imagined, but she did her best to answer calmly. “if it’s such a lie, why did you give yourself the trouble of getting my address and coming here yourself?”

“I insist that a falsity like that has to be cutted at the roots. You’ll promise me there is no such romantic involvement between you. That never will be. That you understand your place in this. Completely outside of my dearest ward’s bright future.”

She turned to Lady Catherine, saw how the woman eyed her family house with disgust. “He is not your ward. He is of age and can make his own decisions. I’ll not make promises that don’t concern you.”

Catherine’s face twisted. “Do you know who I am, Miss Bennet? Who are you challenging?”

She had had enough of it. “I couldn’t care less who you are. You came here and insulted my home, my family and me in more possible ways than I could’ve imagined. You’ll leave now and never come back.”

And Catherine left, talking about offense and propriety and pride and ambiciousneess, but Lizzie couldn't hear her. There was a buzzing on her head that didn’t cease.

Only when Jane came in and turned off the stove did Lizzie realise she had been unconsciously warming the kettle with her magic to the point of it turning it red.

“Jane told us she is Charles' friend's aunt. What was she doing here Lizzie? What did you tell her?” Her mother’s voice was aggravated and everyone was in the kitchen.

“Leave me alone for once in my life,” she told them on the verge of tears of anger and shame, going up the stairs to her bedroom.

Later that night, Jane entered the bedroom with a mug of milky tea and a sandwich for her. Lizzie ate some of it, but stayed silent.

“Please tell me if I can help somehow, ok?” Jane asked, running her hand though Lizzie’s hair while they laid together on the narrow bed.

“You can't. Don’t worry about it.”

———

She didn’t remember sleeping, or when Jane left to her bed, but she woke up with a headache. There was a dark owl on her window. She had seen it before. It was Will’s.

Morgan was a huge owl that jumped on her bed when she opened the window for it. It cooed at her, pushing its head on her hand demanding petting. She managed to give it a small smile as she ran her fingers on its feathers and opened the parcel it was carrying.

Reading the beginning of the letter gave the immediate impression that Will had no idea of his aunt’s plans to stop by her house. It was written on Saturday. It was long, like hers. it talked about Georgiana, the castle, his studies, it thanked her for her parcel and told her he was sleeping a little more.

_ I can’t really cook or bake, but I wanted to send you something since you were so thoughtful of me and Ana and I know it's your birthday soon. I hope you don’t mind,  _ ~~_ I just couldn't stop think _ ~~ _ It just looked beautiful on you. _ Later on, it said: 

_ Your _ ~~_ s _ ~~ _ friend,  _

_ William _

On the box, she found the dress she had tried on their trip to Hogsmeade in the winter. It was clean and fresh, smelling like lavender. It wasn’t what she normally wore, of course, but it was simple enough to be worn on the streets without looking out of place. It looked like a vintage autumn dress.

She knew by now Will had feelings for her. It was no use to deny it anymore. She also knew, courtesy of the previous day, she felt something for him she did not wish to give up on.

Lizzie tried on the dress, it still fitted like it was made for her, she decided looking at the mirror. Morgan was picking at the leftover sandwich on her bedside table. “Do you think I should try?” She asked the owl. “I’m scared. About what I feel for him.” The confession made her feel lighter, even though the owl only inclined its head to the side and gave a chirp.

She took out the dress and put on shorts and a light sweater. “Come on, let’s get you a real breakfast before you leave. I don’t know if I’ll be able to write him a response, so you’ll probably leave empty handed anyway. Best to eat before.”

Everyone gave the owl curious looks but didn’t dare to ask a thing over breakfast as she fed it.

Morgan didn’t leave even though Lizzie told her too. It stayed for the rest of the break snuggling close to her and pecking at her hair. It didn’t really demand for a response either, as if it was happy to have her company.

———

Arriving at Hogwarts made her stomach turn in strange ways. She hadn’t even been able to hold a conversation with Emma or George. Morgan on the other hand, didn’t accept the cage and wanted to stay perched on her shoulder, making loud noises and biting at any attempt to remove it for its chosen spot.

“Isn’t that Will’s owl?” asked George.

“I guess.” She moved her shoulders dismissively, like Will often did.

Maybe her sour mood was evident, because he exchanged a puzzled look with Emma and didn’t say another word.

Will found her on her after arriving trying to convince Morgan it could not stay. “You need to go to the owlery with the others. Will needs you. I bet he was worried about you missing.” It made loud protesting noises as a response. “I know, I like you too, but you can say hi me at breakfast if you want too. You are a big strong girl and you won’t even remember me when you are back with William.”

“I doubt that.” His voice carried from behind her.

Lizzie stopped walking, turning to him. “I was… Getting her to the owlery. She refuses to leave me.”

“Although inconvenient you can’t deny her good taste.” It was a joke and flirty and it made her feel butterflies, but it was soon evident that he became uncomfortable .“My aunt wrote me telling me about her…  _ Visit _ . She had no right—” The words seemed to die so he tried again. “Eliza, I'm  _ so _ sorry."

She went back walking, making a gesture for him to follow. “It’s not your fault.” And really, she didn't know who’s was. “I just didn’t know what to write to you.”

“Neither did I.”

“It doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” she added for good measure.

They walked in silence until reaching the owlery and leaving Morgan there.

“Thank you for the dress, you didn’t have to. It is lovely.”

“I wanted you to have it.” Something in his expression shifted, he seemed nervous. “In her letter, my aunt said something that gave me hope that maybe…”

“Maybe...?”

“Maybe you could return my feelings for you somewhat, someday.”

“Which feelings?” And she hoped she wasn’t being cruel, because after the mess she wanted to hear from him.

“You must have realised, you bewitched me, body and mind and I love you,” he said all in one breath, nervous but sure of his words.

Lizzie took a moment to react, because it wasn’t exactly what she was expecting, even though she wasn’t expecting anything expecific.

She held his hand in hers, because she wasn’t yet ready for words, and kissed his knuckles, hoping to somewhat convey the restless and peaceful something she felt for him with the gesture.

He rested his forehead on the top of her head after kissing her there.

She felt safe.

“Maybe… We should go to the Great Hall, everyone must be already there,” he told her, even though it didn’t look like it was what he wanted.

When they took their places together on the seats their friends had saved for them, the dinner had already been replaced by dessert, but she didn’t mind. She ate her blueberry pie holding Will’s hand underneath the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Easter break](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Easter)  
> Here we are, at the rainbow, too bad the pot of gold on the end looks slightly cursed.  
> — AV


	12. Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corridor is for taking you somewhere.

**Part XII — Corridor**

_ William Darcy _

He felt lighter than air the following day, he went by his classes without a wrinkle, even got a question right at Arithmancy, which he normally was mediocre at. At lunch, he arrived early, being the first of his friends to do so.

Georgiana seated with him, unhappy face as she got a plate.

“What’s the matter?”

“Clara and Timothy are choosing Muggle Studies in our third year. I wanted to learn about it too. About electricity and cars and all sorts of things,” she sighed, defeated. “She would never let me,” she muttered.

Lizzie arrived as they were talking, sitting across from them and offering a bright smile. 

Will smiled back, trying to ground himself by turning to his sister. “There’s a long time before that, more than a year. And besides, remember what I told you at Diagon Alley, I am not giving up on it, you understand? Never. And if it happens by then, you’ll be able to choose Muggle Studies.”

That seemed to help, because Geogiana was soon telling them about how she and her friends were very excited for the movie night later on the week. Lizzie listened to her, cared about what she said and it made Will feel completely sure about how he felt.

They walked together to potions. 

“About earlier, I think I should tell you because it is very important to me,” he began. “As soon as I graduate, manage to find a place and a job, I will be legally pursuing Georgiana’s guardianship. I've been talking to a lawyer since my birthday.”

He expected something. Something about it being too much, probably. 

Instead, Lizzie smiled and held his hand. “Good. She is an amazing girl and she deserves somewhere safe to come home to.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but words didn’t come out. His chest was full of her acceptance, and her companionship. He squeezed her hand trying to convey something.

She squeezed it back, her smile wider than before.

———

“Something is different,” declared Georgiana. 

She, Will and Lizzie had been using the empty prefects lounge on tuesday to study and Lizzie had left a while ago to get candyfloss for Georgiana to try as soon as it escaped his sister’s mouth she never had had it.

“What do you mean?”

“Between you and Lizzie, it’s different from before Easter. Did something happen?”

He wasn’t sure what to say. He had told Lizzie about his feelings and seemed happy about it. And they were holding hands now apparently, and she hugged him good night the day before. But he didn’t know what to tell Georgiana about the less the two day old developments of his relationship with Lizzie.

To his saving, Lizzie stopped behind his chair, a colorful plastic tin in her hands. Her hand rested on his shoulder, making it warm. “We're figuring things out for now, but everything is good so don’t worry. Just don’t ask your brother too much about it too soon or he’ll be embarrassed.” 

Will  _ was _ embarrassed, but Ana seemed happy with the answer as she tried the sugary confection.

“It tastes like a cloud!”

———

Wednesday mail arrived like a heavy cloud on a beach day.

They were once again at the movie room, taking care of the preparations. There were other prefects around, but Lizzie led him to a quiet corner.

“Talk to me. Please.” She asked, resting her hand on his face.

The letter was heavy on his hands and he felt more numb than angry, her touch helped. “My aunt wrote to me again. An ultimatum of sorts about me pursuing our relationship. My choices are becoming my own now. But I still need to be careful."

She frowned. "But Charles and Jane...."

"Charles' family has many possessions, but they are not in the same circles as my aunt, they are not... The same. My aunt, she believes in blood purity above all else. She’ll have objections. The Bourg line and the Darcy one are some of the few that aren't, as she calls it, 'tarnished'. She even wanted me to marry her daughter. And later Emma."

Her frown grew and he saw something protective on her eyes. "She has no power over you."

And he couldn’t lie to Lizzie, so he told her the truth. "She has Georgiana. She has all the power over me."

She stayed silent for a moment and reached for his hand with the one that wasn’t in his face. “What did she say?”

“That if I am to have a relationship with you, I am not welcome in the De Bourg’s grounds anymore.”

“She is keeping you from Georgiana then?” The shock was soon replaced by an almost calculating stance. “Maybe it would be best if we…”

He knew what she was going to say. “No. I want you to stay with me as long as you wish to, no more and no less.” He dared to run his fingers on a lock of her hair. “Besides, how am I to know she would now do the same when she learns about how I want Ana’s Guardianship? Maybe it's not even worth hiding it anymore.”

She sighed. “I feel so stupid. I didn’t think she would actually do something. I didn’t think I was putting something at risk for you.”

“You were as far from stupid as posssible and we both know that.”

“Let me help you.”

“I would, but I don’t know how.”

“I will find a way.” She kissed his cheek, making the skin warm and tingly there. She had the determined look on her face that made him bet for her more than once.

———

Lizzie did find a way. After their weekly Thursday meeting with the professors was over, she asked for a private meeting with three of them and explained to them the situation. 

“You all have known Will for years. Now you know Georgiana. If any of you could write a letter of recommendation to help with the process, we would be very grateful. “

They asked questions, a lot of them, and Will answered to which and every single one, Taking around an hour before they left.

He hugged Lizzied tight in his arms when everyone had left, kissing her cheek and smiling against her hair. The next morning he received three selead letters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Candyfloss](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Candyfloss)  
> — AV


	13. Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cinema always packs a little drama with the romance.

**Part XIII — Cinema**

_ Elizabeth Bennet _

  
  


They worked all week on the final touches for the movie night, which would happen on Friday after dinner. They were busy all the time and didn’t have much alone time while at it, since most of the prefects were involved. 

So, when everyone had left on Friday afternoon after setting up cushions and blankets around the room, Lizzie marched to Will, who was fidgeting with the popcorn machine beside an empty table, probably trying to figure out how it worked.

“William,” she called, observing his back straighten before turning to her.

“Yes, Eliza?” His eyes were dark and she wondered if calling him William had a similar effect on him that him calling her Eliza had.

“Everything is finished,” she told him conversalionaly, getting closer and handling his lapels and tie, with the poor excuse of fixing them.

“Yes,” he said, seeming incapable of elaborating further. His eyes below hers, on her mouth probably.

“We make a good team. It makes me think most of the things we decide to do together will turn out to be wonderful, don’t you think?” she rested her hand on his nape, giving him a moment to realize her intentions.

His eyes told her about longing and desire and love before she closed hers and kissed him gently. His hands hovered at her for a beat, unsure, before resting respectfully on her hips. With a hand at his chest, above his heart, she licked his bottom lip and sucked it tenderly. His heart fluttered in her palm and his hands tightened on their hold, bringing her closer. She slipped her tongue on his mouth and moved it smoothly, making sure to make it feel good, because she wanted him to remember her kiss. 

He followed her lead dutifully and surprised her by mimicking her earlier and sucking her bottom lip between his. She pushed him against the table lightly, standing between his legs and kissing him a little harder. They ran out of air, a little too eager to even remember to breathe through their noses. She rested her forehead against his and relished on the warm feeling of him.

“I don’t really know what I am doing here. Was that… ok?” his voice was uncertain.

Lizzie snorted, “Willam, you don’t need experience to know when a kiss is great. You have nothing to worry about.” She looked up at him, “now, come back here,” she demanded.

And he did.

She was actually running kisses though his neck and and enjoying his irregular breathing and how he would sometimes murmur ‘Eliza’ in a low deep voice she could feel against her lips when she heard a squeak coming from the door.

“I can’t believe you two!” Emma accused, with George on the verge of laughing by her side. “We were worried sick these last days, thinking you were in some sort of trouble, but nooo. You’re snogging under our noses and didn’t have the decency to tell us.”

Lizzie, having already fixed her posture, didn't shy away from Will even though he had gotten away from the table and was blushing like he was fourteen. “And what were you too coming here for? It’s almost dinner time.”

Emma blushed, muttering some excuse and George gave up holding back the laughter. Soon, the four of them walked together to the Hall.

Later, Lizzie watched the movie on Will’s arms, her back close to his chest and everything felt right.

“Do you think… after we graduate…” he began in a whisper in the dark, but didn't go on.

"That we'll still be together?" she asked, because she already had some idea of what his insecurities tended to be.

When he nodded, she continued:

"I don't see why not. We'll have a lot of things to figure out, but it doesn't mean we can't be together."

He hummed for a moment, resting his chin on the top of her head and she could feel the soft vibration of it.

Then she realized happily that he was again entranced by the movie, like everyone around who hadn't seen one before.

———

“Who could have told her?” Lizzie asked, because it had already been two weeks since they were back at the castle and she would not ignore it anymore.

“I don’t know, really," he answered over lunch.

“Who would gain something from it?” she asked, talking about the fact someone had to have told Will's aunt about herself in a most uncourteous manner. “Does Caroline know you aunt?”

“She knows the Bingleys in general, from business dealings,” he looked up at her.

“Do you think Caroline would be capable of telling you aunt?”

“She wouldn’t,” he frowned.

“I imagine it would increase her chances with you, at least,” she commented, eating some of her food.

“It wouldn't. And my aunt would disapprove of her as well,” he seemed distracted while answering it, before frowning and half closing his eyes. “Wait, are you jealous?”

She rolled hers. “I don’t have reason to be, not with how many times I saw her proposition you without you even realizing. Merlin, she wore lace to the astronomy project and you didn’t even glance twice,” she commented exasperated.

“Would you prefer I did?” he had that fond smile on his face again, the one she didn't know how to deal with yet, that made her feel very much loved indeed.

They had actually talked about his feelings for her and how they developed, Lizzie knew attraction was away more discriminatory to him than it normally was to most people.

“Of course not. But I have the right to be annoyed, she is awful,” she commented lightly, not normally one to talk about people in such a manner.

“There was something weird in the letter, actually... My aunt said ‘I’ll even allow you to settle for less than planned’ if I gave you up. The Bingley’s, she would see them as less than her, but not…”

She sighed, too tired for the pureblood bullshit talk, “not as low as me, got it. Do you still think it’s not possible?”

Will seemed reluctant, “maybe…"

———

After the last class of the day with Gryffindor, Lizzie said goodbye to George and Charlotte before making her way through the students, she was satisfied to realize Will wasn't there, because she wanted to do this alone.

She found Caroline in a corridor. “We need to talk,” she informed her.

“Not interested. Sorry, not sorry,” she said, a smile on her face before turning around and continuing to walk.

“I don’t care. Did you tell Will’s aunt about us?”

That made her stop and laugh, “you have such a wild imagination, don’t you? What's the matter? Trouble in paradise? Did he finally get bored of you? No wonder.” 

Lizzie couldn't help herself from thinking that Caroline was a bitch. There went her resolution to keep calm, flying through and out the castle's window and breaking the stained glass art.

“What’s your problem? This stupid obscession with him, what is it? Do you admire him? Is it desire? Or is it ownership that you want? The money and the name?”

And that seemed to have made her click, because when she talked again, there was anger in her voice as well, “damn you! You know nothing about him! I was always around and you don’t deserve to have what I worked for! You know what? I told her, yes, both times. And you know why? Because I should be the one by his side, I have the right to it, to him!"

And Lizzie took a step forward and held her arm and a tight grip, because she wasn't about to get slapped. “Listen to me carefully. This isn’t about me or you, or our feelings about Will, do you understand? It’s about him, and his future, and Georgie’s. I would back off the moment I was messing things up for him and if you feel for him half of what I do, you would back off too,” she let go of her. "Just leave it alone."

And she left in the opposite way Caroline was heading, not bothering to look back at her.

Lizzie wasn't one for conflict. She wasn't opposed to it, but prefered it to be avoided by having a civil conversation. But then, she found this fury inside of her, to protect  _ him.  _ The same she had when hexing Collins, because it felt the same: like it was personal.

Will found her not two minutes later.

“I was looking for you," he smiled, holding up his books as a reminder they had agreed to study Transfiguration today.

“I am here now," she said, and Lizzie wasn't talking about her geographic position.

He gave her a confused smile, "what is it?"

“Nothing,” it had only been fourteen days they were together, “I just realised today that I love you.”

"Well, I—" he seemed lost in smiles today, she wished she would see him more like that. "Thank you, I guess. And I love you too, of course."


	14. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A court is for defence, where you find out who is on your side.

**Part XIV — Court**

_ William Darcy _

To a blood purist like his aunt there were three types of people: old name, new money and scum. 

Families like Darcy, De Bourg, Woodhouse and Knightley were the old names. Tradition, pride, roots, magic, she would say. It was their duty to keep their line pure, their heirs strong.

People like the Bingleys were the new money. It didn't matter much how they behaved towards blood, because they were ‘already too tarnished to begin now’. They were financial assets, contacts one needed to have in order to keep things like they always were.

Scum was Catherine's favorite term for anyone who wasn’t of an old family and/or didn’t have money. It was more abragent then all of her second favorites: mudbloods, blood traitors and peasants. He never in his life heard her use terms like half-bloods, muggles or poor. There was no middle ground for her, only  _ them _ and  _ the others _ .

Will knew that because she had told him multiple times, and he had wondered so many more why her influence hadn't stuck. He confessed that to Elizabeth and she told him that some forms of magic run on blood and family, that maybe his parents had protected him one way or another. 

Some days he believed her words, some he didn’t.

All of those days, Lizzie was by his side.

She was with him after he told an almost tearing up Georgiana that he would not be able to go back with her that summer. His sister held strong and didn’t shed a tear. “I’ll wait,” she told him.

Lizzie hugged him tight after that, telling him they would get through it, that she would be with him all the way through.

At their graduation party, he mostly danced with Elizabeth all night. She actually wore the green dress with a shining jeweled sash around the middle. It didn't shine as much as her eyes that night. 

And she said, once they were breathless and hot on and dark alcove, “I wish this wasn’t the most cliche moment for us to do something like this but what do you think about we find somewhere a little more isolated?”

They ended up in one of the classrooms they had considered for movie night before declaring it too small for the event. He lit some candles and transfigured some tables on a divan after a lot of deliberation because a bed was too forward and a sofa too uncomfortable.

She actually laughed at him when she finished scouring around and made a quilt appear sprawling itself on the sofa. “How romantic of you, William, I appreciate it.”

“Have you— Because I’ve never— And I am not sure how to— you know.”

“Not much experiencing around before you, I’m afraid. Let’s just start small and slow, try to learn each other along the way.”

And he nodded, mostly because he seemed a complete fool trying to use words before.

And he did learn her, a little bit at least. How to make her reach a peak and how it felt when she did the same for him. And how it felt to have her on his arms when they were lying down, talking about anything and everything on low voices. He would touch her hair and she would touch his cheekbones and they would talk about feelings and economics and the future and politics and charms.

Because he could tell her anything.

———

Packing his belongings felt like moving from a childhood home, or at least what Will imagined moving from a childhood home felt like. He didn’t really remember how it had been when his parents died.

He filled his trunk and realized that there wasn't really anything he wished he could get from the manor. Some books he would have to buy again, but he had his favorites with him already, he had his photographs and whatever more he needed. He had no need for the material things, what he wished for was that he didn’t have to say goodbye to Georgiana not knowing how long it would last.

When Will arrived at King’s Cross it was together with Lizzie. She held his hand when they got out of the train and was still holding it when Minnie, the house-elf, transported Georgiana out of sight and when he met her parents. They stood by Jane and Charles, waiting for them and Lizzie’s younger sisters.

“This is Will, we’ve been working together this year. Especially trying to translate your scribbles about the equipment for the movie night, dad,” she said and Will knew the introduction was mostly for his sake, because she had written her parents about him before so ‘ _ my mom won’t completely freak out about me having a boyfriend’.  _ And he was anxious of course, but mostly happy for being called _ her boyfriend. _

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs and Mr Bennet. And thank you so much for your help, the professors were very happy we could bring Lizzie’s idea to life,” he offered.

“The students loved it. Even some teachers had not seen a movie before,” Lizzie commented.

Charles informed Will about his own experience, “Jane took me to see one on Valentine's day, apparently it’s a tradition and it isn’t good enough unless the movie makes you cry.”

“Well, the one we saw wasn’t sad, it was very funny actually. But I would like to see other one," told his friend. The movie they had watched was about witches, but produced by muggles.

“The professors are actually thinking about making it a fixture for when students come back from breaks,” added Lizzie.

“That’s wonderful," said Mrs Bennet, but it didn't reach her eyes exactly. "Will, maybe we could meet you parents? And the rest of your family? Lizzie told us you have a sister.”

“Actually we need to go now to Jane’s.” Lizzie started before he could react. “I’ll be home in two hours, I think. Could you get my trunk to the house, please?”

“Of course, dear. Have fun. And don’t take too long, I missed you, ” said Lizzie's father, a fond look on his eyes.

After graduation, he stayed on Charles and Jane's couch for almost two weeks before finding a place to live. Lizzie came everyday and helped him look for it using the internet, which couldn’t figure out on his own. She visited places with him and was there when he signed the contract to a two bedroom apartment. 

After opening the door with his key for the first time, he introduced Morgan to the balcony and laid his trunk on the floor of the suite. It was completely empty, he realized. When he told that to Lizzie, she told him they could go shopping together.

It quickly became a group trip with Charles, Jane, Emma and George tagging along to help. They choose furniture, utilities, what seemed like a trousseau and groceries. And despite the tension inside him since he left Georgiana alone, when they all drunk and ate snacks on the floor on his mostly empty living room,—sitting on top of a wide assortment of things, like pillows, quilts, boxes and even a pack of toilet paper—he felt happy and realized these people were the family he choose.

Lizzie had been accepted on a junior researcher position on a independ and new company that wanted to use muggle technology and science to make the Wizarding World more modern and accepting of differences.

When she told him over pizza on his new, sky box, mostly threadbare place, Will was so proud of her, his chest was so full of love, that he almost asked her to move in with him. But he didn’t. Because it was too much, too soon and Georgiana was still his priority.

So he reached for Eliza’s lips with his own to give that consuming feeling a way out, shutting himself up and kissing her all the way to his bedroom, because now, he had a new way to tell her about his love, one that didn’t involve many words. Not coherent ones, at least.

He made a copy of the apartmet’s keys anyway to give to her so she could 'come and go as you please' or at least it was what he told her. The look she gave him over breakfast—dressing one of his shirts and really, he was sure she did that sort of thing that made him want to kiss her silly on purpose sometimes—when she thanked him made him think she understood what he wasn’t saying.

And he wouldn’t be surprised if she did. She was too clever, after all.

He found a job at the Ministry, it was an internship on the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office and he found himself quite enjoying it. He and Lizzie would talk about work and give useful perspective to each other quite often.

And as soon as his trainee period was over, he wrote Fitz like he had done some mane times for over an year. Fitz and him actually had some distant kinship on his father's side. Fitz’s mother was a very successful lawyer and despite it being an almost exclusively muggle profession, Fitz took a lot of interest in it and was acting like Will’s advisor on Georgiana’s guardianship.

He helped Will contact the Wizengamot to demand a hearing on the case and after a week of impatient waiting it was scheduled to the beginning of October. His sister was excused from school for that time being and every day she gave him an unfaltering smile before the proceedings began.

It was tiring and hard and Will mostly didn’t sleep, but he did it for his sister, Eliza by his side, in a professional looking attire, grounding him every time he needed it. FItz on the other side, giving them insight when needed, he seemed completely enchanted by Lizzie. Emma, George, Jane and Charles came whenever they didn’t have work.

They actually had a fight a week before the hearing, about work related procedures, but he was surprised to realize that she didn’t hold it over him when it was over.

The trial lasted four days, with sections of around two hours each. There were witnesses, too many of them, and it felt like being torn apart when questions were asked to paint a picture of his and Georgiana’s life. And his aunt insulted him. And Lizzie. And Ana.

Caroline ended up testifying on his favor, much to his aunt's displeasure.

Fitz was confident, they had recommendations and a solid case, he said.

In the end, when Will’s mind wasn’t all that coherent anymore, the Chief Warlock declared the revedict.

“I came to the conclusion that young Georgiana Dracy’s physiological and emotional needs are not being met on the current arrangement with Catherine De Bourg and her guardianship will be transferred to her brother, William Darcy.”

Will didn't hear much after that, and would have to read all the paperwork and documents later, but it didn’t matter at that moment. He just held Georgiana in his arms, realising he had done it.

His sister was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scouring charm](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Scouring_Charm)  
> [Wizengamot](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizengamot)  
> I know there's nothing canon about Hogwarts graduation, but frankly I don't care. The transition didn't work well before I added it to the chapter, so that's it.  
> — AV


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where you come back to, where it’s warm and safe.

**Part XV — Home**

_ Elizabeth Bennet _

It was summer and they had everyone over for lunch.

Georgie was telling Jane all about how she would start her muggle studies class in September and how she was excited about it.

Piano and Morgan were playing together with a stuffed toy mice.

Emma was talking about her job on the Daily Prophet to Charles, how in turn was telling her about his non-profit organization that helped endangered magic creatures and Lizzie wouldn’t be surprised if it appeared on the news sooner or later.

George was telling Charlottle about his start on the Chudley Cannons and she told him about the broom making process she was searching to improve.

Lizzie set the pink lemonade tray for them on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. 

Will was there, cooking beef wellington in his very muggle ‘kiss the cook’ apron. She enjoyed seeing him like that, carefree and trying new things. 

He had taken an interest in cooking and baking some months ago and it was a fixture in their home since then, every weekend there was some fresh bread or cake or casserole. It made her wonder if he ever had time to think about what he liked and wanted to do before. She thought the answer was probably ‘not really’.

But Georege lived there for more than a year and Lizzie for around six months. They had pets and home cooked meals and laughter.

That April, for Jane and Charles’ wedding that would take place in May they had received an invitation addressed to: Elizabeth, William and Georgiana. It was then she realised they were like a family. Will treated Georgie like a daughter and while it wasn’t fair that he had taken so much responsibility so young, it was healthy for her to have a paternal figure.

Lizzie treated her like she would a sister, but sometimes she knew Georgie looked up at her with a little more admiration than that required. It made her think about having children once, and she realized with some surprise that even though marriage was not something that held her interest whatsoever, the idea of having children with Will someday was a happy one.

She helped her partner bring the food to the group and they gathered closer together to share the meal, somewhat like they did over the years at Hogwarts, just never all at once.

They were all too young to know if any of it would last, their career paths and flats and even relationships.

“To the beginning of adult life,” said Emma holding up her glass and they all followed.

They were too young to know if any of it would last. But as Eliza woke up with William by her side, like it had been since January, she decided she didn’t care. She kissed his temple and wished him a good morning as a way of saying she loved him.

He smiled back at her. “Good morning,” he said it as well.

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing what I write is not something I normally do.  
> I hold my stories close to my heart and tend to unconsciously tie them to my self worth, so sharing them was always difficult.  
> Another Impression was something fun, short, easy to write and unambitious but it was important in it's own way.  
> It was important because it was me really putting my writing out there for the first time, because there were more people reading then I thought possible, because people were telling me what they thought and how they felt about it.  
> I cannot thank you enough for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed it and it helped take your mind off things. If so—and you feel comfortable to—leave me a comment, I would love to hear from you once again or for the first time around.  
> You can find me [here](https://ainsleyventers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> PS: if you are inspired to write anything like this, please feel free to do it and link this work as inspiration so I can take take a look at it :)  
> — AV


End file.
